


Forgive and Forget

by Phineasflynns



Series: Forgive and Forget AU [1]
Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Angst, Forgive me for I have sinned, M/M, Multi, NSFW, Polyamory, eventual OT4 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-06-04 22:33:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 38,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6677980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phineasflynns/pseuds/Phineasflynns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Alright, now you guys are caught up to Tumblr, so the next chapter might be a couple days or so.</p></blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Tom,” Tord’s voice is gentle, and the British man turns slightly in his seat to glance at the Norwegian. “Can we talk?”

Tom shrugs and gestures to the seat across from him at the table, and Tord quickly walks in and takes a seat.

“Want a piece of toast?” Tom offers, holding out the offered snack. Tord glances between Tom’s face and the offered toast for a moment before smiling weakly and taking it.

“Thank you.”

Tom grunts, and Tord sets about buttering his toast.

“What do you want to talk about?” Tom prompts when it seems Tord isn’t going to talk.

The Norwegian hesitates for the briefest of moments.

“I miss you.” It’s whispered, but in the silence of the kitchen Tom still hears it. He’s silent for a moment.

“So?”

It stings but Tord presses on, knowing deep down that Tom is just being difficult because Tord had hurt him.

“I’m sorry.” His voice is firmer this time, and Tom looks genuinely surprised.

“You’re sorry?” He asks, and Tord nods.

“I fucked up. I shouldn’t have just left you like that.”

Tom seems to relax at that, and a small smile finally begins to tug at his lips.

“I see.”

“I just thought I should tell you.” He stands and makes to leave the room, and he pauses in the doorway when Tom calls his name.

“Tord.” He pauses, seeming to toss some words around before finally uttering a soft, “I missed you too.”

Tord smiles.

————

“Tom what are you doing?” Tord shrieks as Tom stuffs cold and soaked hands up the Norwegians sweater.

Tom’s cackles rang out behind him as Tord tries and fails to writhe away.

“Just drying my hands babe.” He teases, and Tord squawks once more.

“Use a towel!”

“You’re better than a towel.” Tom’s laughter grows in volume when Tord slips on a puddle of water left from Tom’s hands, and stumbles against the fridge.

“Oh shut up you son of a bi-” he’s cut off when Tom’s lips capture his, and he groans in the back of his throat as he eagerly kisses back.

Tom breaks the kiss and smirks.

“Thanks for drying my hands.” He whispers before turning and walking away, leaving a flustered and red-faced Tord leaning against the fridge.

——

“Ah- shit-” Tom moans, and Tord smirks against his throat. “Your teeth are sharper..”

Tord’s grin widens with glee and he parts his lips, gently scraping his canines across the smooth skin of Tom’s throat.

“Want me to bite you with them?” He purrs, and Tom groans as his head falls back onto the couch pillows.

“Fuck yes.” He breathes, and Tord’s stomach flips.

He chuckles and nods, squeezing Tom’s erection tighter before sinking his teeth into his shoulder, just barely hard enough to draw blood, and Tom cries out, hips jerking toward Tord’s hand.

“Ah fuck- Tord!” He pleas, and his body shudders as his hands fly up to clutch at Tord’s sweater. “Please-”

Tord pulls back and drags his tongue across the mark. He speeds his hand up and swipes his thumb across the tip of Tom’s weeping cock.

“Do you need me to tell you what to do, baby?” He coos into Tom’s ear. “You used to..” He nips the lobe.

“Tord-”

“Cum for me, Tom.” He commands, and Tom gasps and instantly climaxes with a whine of Tord’s name, hips jerking into Tord’s hand as he spills himself.

———-

“Hey guys.” Tom greets as he wanders into the living room, gaze falling upon Matt and Edd on the sofa. He chuckles. “Comfy?”

Edd doesn’t raise his head from its position on Matt’s lap, but he chuckles and lifts his legs from the rest of the couch so Tom can sit down. As soon as he does, Edd’s legs are in his lap.

“What’s up?” Matt asks curiously, prying his gaze from the tv to glance at his friend.

He’s quiet for a moment.

“Have you guys noticed Tord acting a little… strangely lately?” He eventually asks, and Matt contemplates the question.

“Maybe a little.” It’s Edd that replies.

“Why do you ask?”

Tom pushes down the growing feeling of unease and shakes his head.

“Oh, no reason.” He lies, shifting slightly to give the tv his attention.

Matt frowns and glances down at Edd, whom meets his gaze before shooting a worried glance at Tom. Eventually he shrugs, though clearly unhappy about it, and they fall into silence while the television drones on.

A few minutes later Tord joins them, sitting beside Tom without missing a beat, and when he lifts his arm in offering Tom leans into the embrace, unease settling like a rock in his stomach.

——-

Tord almost screams when Tom kicks down the door. No no no no he wasn’t supposed to be here Tord was just supposed to be able to take his robot and leave!

“Tom!” He gasps, shaking his head to regain his composure and school his face into a passive mask. “What are you doing here?” His voice is a dull monotone, and it makes him feel sick.

“I was going to ask you the same thing!” His voice is stronger than he feels and he’s grateful. “Why are you-” he pauses to point accusingly. “here!” He points aggressively to the WANTED poster in his hand that he had found at the supermarket a mere half an hour ago, and looks accusingly to the Norwegian.

“Okay, you got me.” He replies nonchalantly, raising his hands over his head whilst sidestepping over to a button on a stand protruding from the floor. “I only came back to get something I left behind.”

The words sting and Tom barely stops himself from flinching.

“Left behind what?” He angrily demands, and Tord smirks.

“This.” Tord’s right hand arcs down and his palm hits the button, and as machinery whirs above Tord’s head Tom feels sick, ready to just forget this happened and leave before everything gets ruined again.

“My hat!” Tord beams, and Tom squints in confusion. Was he wrong? Was his suspicion of Tord’s behaviour unwarranted?

“Oh.” It leaves him without a thought.

“Why? What did you think I was going to do?” Tord snorts, clearly uncomfortable, and Tom takes an uneasy step away.

“I- um-”

“Besides, it goes really well with my giant robot!”

A laugh escapes Tom before he can help it. Tord has to be joking right? There’s just no way. But Tord isn’t laughing. He stops.

“Wait… What?”

Tord’s smirk grows and he hits the button again, and Tom watches in mute shock as a tube slides from the ceiling and covers him, dropping him through the floor and down into Tom can only guess what. He feels like he’s going to puke.

Tord feels sick as he’s dropped into the seat of his robot. No no it wasn’t supposed to go this way Tom wasn’t supposed to see. He feels tears welling in his eyes and blinks them away.

“Just get this over with.” He tells himself. “Just leave, and maybe in ten years he’ll talk to you again.”

He feels like he’s been stabbed in the chest as the robot seals him in and he yanks the controls to activate it, running on auto pilot.

Tom glances out the window as the robot rises from the ground, aiming it’s gun-arm at the house.

“Holy f-” he breaks off as it begins firing and Tom shoots down the hallway, scrambling madly in a hope to escape the bullets. “Tord what are you doing!?” He screeches, but he doubts Tord can hear him.

Tord blinks back more tears, shaking his head.

“I don’t know.” The words are whispered to himself and he hangs his head as he launches a rocket at the neighbours house. “I can do this.” He tells himself. “World domination. I want this.”

“Tom,” the words leave him without a second thought, and Tom stills inside the house. “Come with me! We can reign together!”

Tom’s heart feels like it’s being ripped out of his chest, and he barely holds back a sob as he replies.

“Never!” He screeches back.

“Tord!” Edd calls, and Tord turns the robot to look down at him. “What’s going on!?”

“Oh hey Edd!” He replies, forcing a grin as he lifts a hand and waves. “Sorry, I just couldn’t leave this behind! Thanks for holding onto it for me!”

“But I thought we were-” Edd’s voice breaks and Matt grasps his hand. “I thought we were friends!”

“Ha, no!” The nauseous feeling in his stomach increases with every word. “What would I need friends for when I’ve got this?! I’m unstoppable!” He breaks off into cackling laughter even as tears slip over and pour down his cheeks.

“Hey!” He turns at Toms voice. “Sunshine lollipops!” The man raises his arm, revealing one of Tord’s portable chairs in his hand. “Take a seat!” He hurls it toward Tord, and the chair expands before it hits the robots chest and harmlessly falls to the ground.

“Oh, shut up!” He cries out, and without thinking he commands the robot to launch a rocket. As soon as the button is hit he feels blind panic consume him, and he feels like a rug has been yanked from under his feet.

“Tord no!” Edd screeches frantically, Tord’s cry for the man unheard in the commotion, and Matt has to stop Edd from running toward Tom, both watching in horror as their home is reduced to rubble before their very eyes.

“No!” Matt cries, “my everything!”

Edd wants to smack him, but he knows Matt is trying to hide his fear since Edd is failing completely at hiding his own.

“Tom!” Tears spring to his eyes and he feels dizzy, and he almost collapses when he turns and sees a blue clad figure lying prone on the ground. “Tom no! Tord what have you done!?”

“Ah, what a sight.” Is all he can find the will to say, realizing a split second before speaking that the figure is not Tom. “Well I got what I came for!” He turns, and wings form out of the back of the robot. “Goodbye Edd! Worlds not going to take over itself!”

His flight is stopped when the robot unexpectedly punches itself.

“What?” He muttered, and glances down to see Matt at the control panel of the robot.

“This is for the house.” He states menacingly, hitting another button that causes the robot to punch itself harshly in the face and crack the glass hiding Tord from view. “This is for my friend.” He hits another button and it has a similar result. “And THIS is for my FACE!” He screeches and Tord cries out in surprise as Matt begins wailing on the buttons.

“Stop that!” He cries out, but Matt has murder in his eyes and shows no intentions of stopping.

The next few minutes are a blur, and Tord prays to god they stop before Tom surfaces from wherever he is because he knows he can’t handle seeing Tom again. He takes the chance when Jon and Eduardo distract them and he disintegrates the control panel.

“Ha!” He screeches out and forces the robot back into flight. “So long, old friends!”

It’s that moment that Tom breaks free from the rubble, and Tord feels like he might actually puke if he doesn’t get the fuck out of here, and then Tom speaks and Tord feels like his heart has been ripped out.

“I. AM NOT. YOUR. FRIEND!” He roars, tears slipping down his cheeks, and he fires his harpoon gun at the robot.

————

“Tom,” the word is slurred, voice breaking when he takes a breath. “Tom.” He repeats the name like its a lifeline, and maybe it is because he feels empty without Tom. Everything is spinning and his chest hurts and he wants to bawl, Tom’s silence like a knife in his heart.

Tom is quiet on the other end of the call, soft breathing barely audible, and fresh tears pool in Tord’s eyes and freely slip down his cheeks.

“Tom,” he chokes out. “I’m sorry.”

The line goes dead.

——–

“Was that Tord?” Edd asks gently.

It’s months later, after another one of Tom’s late night calls. Tom nods mutely, and he seems composed but Edd can see his hands shaking by his sides.

“Oh, hey, hey.” He shushes gently, and he quickly crosses the room and takes Tom into his arms.

Tom instantly returns the embrace, relaxing slight in his friends hold. Edd holds him close and gently rubs his back, and Tom holds him back tightly in response.

“Thank you.” He whispers, and Edd nods. He gently squeezes his friend. “Do you want to come watch a movie with me and Matt?”

Tom pulls back slightly and meets Edd’s gaze, then looks toward the door where Matt is warily watching, unsure if he should keep his distance. He smiles slightly.

“Sure.”

Edd’s face lights up and he darts away to get cola and snacks, and Tom heads out of the room. On his way Matt parts his lips as if to speak but stops uncertainly, and Tom gently takes his hand. Their gazes meet and he smiles. It’s tired and pained, but genuine, and Matt doesn’t hesitate to smile back. Tom squeezes his hand before releasing it and heading to the couch.

Matt follows and sits on Tom’s left, and Edd sits on his right. They make it through three movies before they fall asleep on the couch together.

———

“Tom?” Matt asks softly, and Tom looks up from the sink, hands still submerged in the dishwater.

“What’s up?”

“Do you have a sec?”

“Sure.” Tom takes his hands out of the water and takes the towel Matt holds out to dry his hands. “What’s up?” He asks once more.

Matt gently takes one of Tom’s hands and Tom glances down at it, cheeks flushing lightly.

“I was wondering if you wanted to get dinner? With myself and Edd.” He adds to clarify.

Tom glances up to meet his gaze, then glances back down at their hands.

“I…” He hesitates for a brief moment. His heart is beating faster in his chest, and Matt’s hand is warm in his own.

“It’s okay if you don’t want to,” Matt assures him gently, squeezing the hand he still holds. “Edd and I just-” he pauses and coughs nervously, cheeks turning a light pink. “We really like you, y'know?”

Tom feels his heart skip a beat and he swallows thickly.

“I’d love to.” He replies, and Matt is visibly relaxed and grins widely.

“For real?”

Tom chuckles and nods.

“For real.”

“Shall we leave in say… An hour?” He offers, and Tom nods once more. “It’s not too fancy but not too casual either. I’ll see you in an hour.”

Without a second thought he presses his lips to Tom’s cheek and skips out of the room, leaving Tom in stunned silence. His reaches up to touch his cheek, and his blush darkens. A minute later, Edd comes in to get a Coke from the fridge.

“Are you okay?” He asks softly, and Tom mutely nods. Edd chuckles and leans over, tenderly kissing the cheek Matt hadn’t kissed. “Breathe, Tom.” He whispers. “I’ll see you in a bit.”

Tom can only manage to nod.

———

It’s two months later when Tord calls again.

“Tom-” he tries, and for the first time Tom actually replies.

“Tord enough.” His voice wavers and he hates himself for it. “Just stop. You’ve done enough.”

“Tom please- I’m sorry!” He pleads, and Tom feels tears welling up and slipping down his cheeks.

“You’ve said that before.”

Silence greets him.

“Tom…. I…” He trails off helplessly for a moment. “I love you…”

Tom hangs up.

Half an hour later Edd finds him under the kitchen table, cuddled up in a ball and sobbing quietly to himself. He doesn’t say a word, only crawls under the table with him and snuggles up to him, arms gently encasing the distressed man. A few minutes later Matt joins them.

They stay there all night.

——-

“Tom?” Edd whispers softly, and Tom grunts softly.

They’re still under the kitchen table, having fallen asleep late the night prior. It can’t be later than seven-thirty in the morning and he regrets even being awake. His head is pounding because he fell asleep while crying, and he feels empty inside and incredibly needy. He hates it.

Matt is snuggled up behind him, slightly larger frame hiding Tom’s thinner frame from view. One of his arms is under their heads as a pillow and the other is wrapped around Tom’s waist. Edd is snuggled into Tom’s chest, one of his hands resting against Tom’s chest, the other around his waist as well. He appreciates the contact, and feels his heart swell with affection briefly.

“Are you okay?” Edd asks when it seems Tom isn’t going to verbally respond.

Tom is silent for a moment, contemplating the question before answering.

“I will be.” He says eventually, and Edd nods.

“We’re here for you.” Matt supplies, squeezing him tighter, and Tom feels a rush of emotion for the men under the table with him.

He pushes himself back against Matt and the redhead takes the hint and draws him closer, gently pressing a kiss to the nape of Tom’s neck, and Tom pulls Edd closer to his chest.

“Can we sleep a bit more?” He mumbles. “My head hurts.”

“Of course.” Both reply instantly.

—————-

“Are you sure you have to go?” Edds words are soft, and Matt nods. Tom sighs from where he stands by the door.

“You could just… Stay.” Tom comments idly, and he hates the undertone he hears in his voice. He knows the other two heard it too from the look they exchange.

Matt drops his bag and takes the few steps to close the distance between himself and Tom. He takes his hands, and Tom tries to speak to assure him that he didn’t mean what he’d said, but Matt cuts him off.

“I promise I’ll come back, Tom.” He murmurs.

Tom’s heart flutters in his chest and a flood of reassurance washes over him.

“Okay.” He whispers, giving the redhead a small smile.

Matt leans down and gently connects their lips, and Tom melts against him. When they part Matt squeezes his hands.

“I love you.” He murmurs.

Tom’s smile widens.

“I know.” He breathes. “And I love you too.”

Matt grins and steps away, exchanging gentle kisses and goodbyes with Edd before he steps out the door, leaving the other two in silence.

Tom doesn’t even realize he’s standing completely immobile by the door until Edd calls out to him.

“Coming, darling?”

Tom looks in the direction of the living room.

“Yeah!” He calls back after a moment. “There had better be a movie on when I get in there or I’m going to have to seek revenge!”

He hears Edd giggle and hop off the couch, and makes his way into the living room. Edd is just stepping away from the DVD player as he enters.

“Close,” Tom comments. “But I said on.”

Edd cries out playfully as Tom grabs him around the waist, all but falling back onto the couch and pressing gentle butterfly kisses up Edd’s neck. Edd squeals and wiggles in his grasp, and Tom has to stop kissing because he’s laughing too hard.

“You goob!” Edd teases, nestling back into Tom’s arms when Tom flops them onto their sides on the sofa.

“But you love me.” He replies, arm draping over Edd’s waist.

Edd gently grasps his hand and laces their fingers together.

“Yeah,” He whispers. “I do.”

Tom’s smile widens.

——-

“Tom?” Edd calls gently, walking into the other mans bedroom.

Tom looks up from where he’s seated on the floor, back resting against the bed, and he sighs softly. Edd approaches and sits next to him, leaning into the mans side and smile when an arm wraps around his shoulders.

“I miss Tord.” He admits quietly, and Edd nods; he’d already known that.

“I know.” He murmurs.

“I just wish…” He trails off, and Edd nuzzles closer.

“That things had been different?” He supplies gently, and Tom nods.

“Not different between us,” he pauses and he pulls Edd closer. “I love you.” He presses a kiss to Edd’s forehead and Edd smiles affectionately.

“I know. I love you too.” Edd murmurs. “You just wish it could include Tord, right?”

Tom’s cheeks flush lightly.

“Yeah. But he’s an asshole.” He shakes his head, “and I don’t know what would happen if I ever saw him again.”

“I understand.”

————–

“Darling can you get the door?” Edd calls from the kitchen. Tom nods even though the other man can’t see.

“Sure!” He calls back, standing and grabbing his coffee off the table.

He makes his way to the door, idly wondering who it could be so early in the morning. They weren’t expecting any guests, and they had a ‘no solicitors’ sign on their door. Perhaps Jon? Or Eduardo? He takes a sip of his coffee and pulls open the door.

He swallows it as though it’s tar.

“Hi, Tom.”

The mug slips from his fingers and shatters on the ground, and Edd instantly comes running.

“Tom!?” He cries. He rounds the corner and reaches Tom’s side, and feels his stomach clench. “Tord.”

“Hi Edd.” He greets, averting his gaze.

Tom takes a shaky step away from the door.

“What- what are you doing here!?” He demands, and Tord’s expression becomes pained.

“You stopped answering my phone calls. Tom please, let me explain-”

“I don’t want to hear anything you have to say!” Tom cries out, and he turns on his heel and bolts from the room.

He runs straight up to Matt’s room, and Edd sighs gently. He meets Tord’s gaze, and feels a brief stab of pity for the Norwegian.

“You shouldn’t have come here.” He tells Tord, and Tord looks away.

“I love him, Edd.” He replies.

“Oh?” He snorts, anger quickly overwhelming him. “You love him? Is that why you lied to him? Shot him? Tried to kill him? Blew him up?” He grabs the door, nails digging into the wood. “If that’s what you think love is then I pity anyone you hate.” With that, he slams the door in Tord’s face.

He stands for a moment, chest heaving as he tries to collect himself, and once he feels more levelheaded he turns and rushes up the stairs to Tom.

“Matt-” Tom’s shaky voice reaches his ears as he enters the room. “'Matt please come home-” he chokes, breath shaking as he struggles not to cry, tears still slipping slowly down his cheeks. Edd rushes over and kneels in front of him, hands cupping his cheeks and wiping away the tears. “I need you.” He squeaks into the phone.

“I’m on my way sweetheart.” Matt promises, and Edd can hear the urgency in the redheads voice through the phone, and can hear zipping and crashing as Matt no doubt scrambles to collect his things.

“Thank you.” He breathes.

“Of course. I love you.”

“I love you too.”

The call ends and Tom drops the phone and instantly latches onto Edd, hiding his face in the other mans chest.

“Hey, shh.” He breathed, gently carding his fingers through Tom’s hair. “It’s okay, he’s gone. I’m here.”

Tom sniffled pitifully and nodded.

“I’m overreacting.” He muttered to himself, and Edd shook his head.

“No, no you’re not darling.” He held him tighter. “It’s okay, I’m here.”

———-

“Where’s Tom!?” He cries out as soon as he’s in the house, and he takes off for the stairs when he hears Tom cry out his name.

He makes it halfway up before Tom is running down, and when their bodies crash together the only thing that stops them from falling back down the stairs is Edd, as he drops the bottle of water in his hands to steady the two men.

“Hey, hey shh, it’s okay.” Matt whispers, holding him tighter as Tom’s hands fist into Matt’s sweater.

The duo guide Tom downstairs and to the couch, and he clings to Matt as he weeps.

“What happened?” Matt demands worriedly, and when Tom shakes his head Edd takes it upon himself to answer.

“Tord showed up. He says he loves Tom.”

“Do you believe him?”

“I don’t know.” He answers honestly. “I believed him last time and look where that got us.”

Matt nods.  

“Tom, sweetheart?” He asks tenderly, gently stroking Tom’s hair. “Are you okay?”

Tom nods slightly.

“We can watch a movie if you want, darling.” Edd offers, gently touching Tom’s back, and Tom nods once more.

“That would be nice.” He whispers, voice muffled by Matt’s chest.

“I’m sorry he showed up here.” Edd murmurs. “I didn’t think he would dare show his face here after last time.”

“It’s okay.” Tom replies, gently grasping Edd’s hand and squeezing it.

———–

“I want to talk to Tord.”

Edd chokes on his cola in surprise, and Matt’s head shoots up so his gaze can focus on the man speaking.

“What?” Edd manages.

“I want to talk to Tord.” Tom repeats nervously. “And I want you guys to come with me.”

“Are you sure that’s a good idea?” Matt asks softly. “It hasn’t been long since he was here.”

“I know.” He looks away for the briefest of moments. “But this is something I need to do. And it would mean a lot to me if you guys came with me.”

“Of course.” Both reply, and Tom is visibly relieved.

Edd, promising to be the more civil of the three, calls Tord and arranges to meet for lunch at the diner downtown. The Norwegian agrees, and they leave shortly after.

Tom is very clearly anxious the whole drive, and he fidgets nervously in his seat.

“What is this about?” Matt finally asks.

Tom sighs.  

“I want him back.”

Edd slams on the breaks and levels him with a bewildered and incredulous look. Tom doesn’t have to look at Matt to know that he’s getting the same look from the redhead. He rushes to explain.

“I don’t want to leave you guys!” Matt seems to relax slightly. “I love you guys. I’m happy.” He takes a deep breath. “I think Tord deserves the chance to explain himself.” He sighs heavily. “And I think I need the closure.”

“So what’s the plan?”

“If you guys are okay with it, we find out if he’s lying. I want to give him the chance to apologize if that’s what he wants to do, and if he does then I want to try being friends. To see if I can trust him again. If /we/ can.” He glances back to Matt, and then to Edd, whom both look incredibly uncertain.

“We don’t want you getting hurt again.” Matt says gently.

“I know.”

“Alright. I’ll give him a chance.” Edd nods. “But this is the last chance.”

“Alright. Fine.” Matt agrees reluctantly.

————-

Tord is waiting by the doors when they arrive, and Edd determinedly ignores him as he parks.

“Are you sure you want to do this?”

“Yeah.” He takes Edd’s hand and squeezes it. “Thank you guys for coming with me.”

Matt leans up from the backseat to press a gently kiss to Tom’s cheek.

“Of course.”

They get out of the car and approach Tord, and the Norwegian looks simultaneously relieved and uncomfortable.

“I thought maybe you wouldn’t show up.” He admits sheepishly, lifting a hand to scratch the back of his neck. “I wouldn’t blame you.”

Tom offers a guarded smile.

“Not this time. We’ve got some things to talk about.”

“Yeah, true.” He nods, and gestures for the group to follow him inside. “I told the waitresses we were coming and ordered coffees. That’s okay, yes?”

“Perfect.” Edd nods, offering a warm smile that had Tord’s stiff posture relaxing slightly.

The waitress guides them to their seats, and Edd takes a seat on one side of the booth. Before Tom can begin to do anything, Matt gently pushes Tom down into the chair, and then sits beside him, leaving Tord to the other half. The Norwegian chooses not to comment.

“My name is Anna and I’ll be your waitress this morning, can I start you off with some drinks?”

“Cola, please.” Edd replies, and Matt giggles.

“Better make it a keg of Coke, please.” He tells her, and she giggles and marks it down as Edd’s cheeks turn a gentle pink.

Tom glances at the drink menu and then glances at young woman standing behind the table.

“Can I get a rum and Coke?”

“Sure thing.” She nods, gaze flicking to Matt. “And for you sir?”

“Iced tea please.” She nods and her gaze falls upon Tord.

“Just water, please.”

“Sure thing! I’ll be back in a few minutes with those.” With that she turns and briskly slips away.

Tom’s gaze falls upon Tord, and the Norwegian doesn’t hesitate to meet. Tom swallows thickly. Maybe this wasn’t a good idea.

“So,” he eventually says. “Let’s hear it.”

“Shall we wait until we have ordered?” Tord asks, and Tom can tell from his voice it’s a genuine question and not to get out of talking. “Just in case she comes back. This conversation is probably best unheard by others.”

“Since you’re a fugitive?” Matt asks dryly, and Tord shifts uncomfortably and shrugs, confirming that was at least part of the reason.

Tom’s hand slips below the table and he gently squeezes Matt’s knee, smiling slightly when Matt’s hand covers his.

“May I ask what this is?” Tord asks, genuinely intrigued. “I thought Matt and Edd were exclusive.”

It’s Edd that answers this time.

“Actually Matt and I have always been interested in Tom as well, and we have wanted to involve him in this relationship for a very long time. We couldn’t though, because he was exclusive with you.”

Tord nods in understanding.

“I see.”

They fall silent, offering thanks when the waitress returns with their drinks.

“And what can I get you boys for lunch?”

“I’ll have ribs, please.” Matt replies when it seemed nobody else is going to reply.

“Um. I’ll have shepards pie please.” Tom requests, and Tord signals he would like the same.

“Poutine, please.” Edd tells her, offering a smile.

She beams and thanks them and practically skips away, leaving them alone once more. Tord glances to Tom, and Edd feels his chest tighten at the longing and apologetic look that Tord is giving him.

“Tom…” He begins,and Tom glances up at him. “I know what I did was wrong.” He stops for a moment, shaking his head. “I got caught up in the plan with Patryk and Paul that I didn’t even think about the people I was hurting the most. The people I care about.”

This makes Matt look up in surprise.

“You blew up the house.” Tom replies. “You tried to blow me up with it.”

“I- I didn’t!” He protests. “When I saw that body on the ground and thought it was you I-” he chokes, and Edd nods to confirm his story. He remembers Tord hesitating. He remembers seeing the expression of panic and terror on Tord’s face. He knows Tord is telling the truth.

“It’s true.” He says out loud. “He did hesitate and make sure it wasn’t you. He looked very scared.”

“Tom if that had been you I-” he breaks off and his hand gently covers Tom’s on the table. Tom doesn’t pull away. “I’m sorry.”

“You still blew up the house.” Matt points out, and Tord nods and looks away guiltily.

“I know you can never forgive me-”

“Well,” Tom interrupts. “Maybe not /never/.” Tord looks up in surprise, and Matt’s gaze falls upon Tom as well. Edd doesn’t react except to gently squeeze Tom’s free hand.

“What?” He asks softly, eyes wide in surprise.

Tom thinks about his words for a moment before shrugging and offering a small smile.

“We can try being friends again, if you want.” Tord’s eyes brighten, and Tom continues. “I don’t know if we can be what we were again, but I’m willing to try being friends if that’s what you want.”

“Of course.” Tord responds instantly. “I’ll never do anything like that again I swear.”

Tom doesn’t reply, and a moment later their food is there. They make idle chit chat, and ask what’s concealed under all of the bandages covering Tord’s right arm and the right side of his face but he shakes his head and tells them it’s a story for another time. They reluctantly drop the topic. Soon enough it’s time to leave, and they all wander out of the restaurant.

“I guess I’ll see you soon?” Tord asks when they reach Edd’s car, Matt and Edd already inside the vehicle.

“You know my number.” Tom offers a small smile and Tord nods. “We can hang out soon.”

“Okay.” Tord nods.

He looks uncomfortable and unsure for a moment, before he waves and takes a step away from Tom. Tom steps forward and gently grabs his arms, guiding him into a hug. Tord is quite obviously stunned, and it takes a moment for him to return the embrace, but when he does his arms wrap firmly around Tom, and Tom hates how much he had missed it.

They part, and Tord’s cheeks are a gentle pink and he offers an embarassed smile.

“I’ll see you soon, Tom.”

“Soon.” Tom confirms, and then he climbs into Edd’s car and they’re driving away.

He watches the rear view mirror until Tord disappears from view.

“Are you okay?” Edd asks gently.

“I’m okay.” He replies, turning to look at Edd, and then Matt. “Are you guys okay with trying to be friends again? I should have asked before we went in.”

“It’s fine.” Edd assures him, and Matt nods.

“But I’m not going to be happy if he hurts you again.” Matt warns, and Tom reaches back to grab his hand.

“I know, doll.” He replies, and Matt visibly relaxes at the contact and the pet name.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.” Edd and Tom both reply, and Matt giggles softly.

————

It’s almost a week later when Tom calls Tord and invites him over to watch Insane Zombie Pirates from Hell 8, and Tord eagerly agrees. When he arrives he sits next to Edd on the couch, since Tom is already sandwiched between Matt and Edd.

“You know,” Matt begins when the credits are rolling, and he turns to face Tord. “Insane Zombie Pirates from Hell 9 opens in theatres this upcoming Friday.”

“I heard.” He replies, shifting slightly on the couch to better face Matt. “It looks good.”

“We haven’t watched the trailer.” Edd tells him, “Tom didn’t want spoilers.”

“They ruin it!” Tom defends, and Tord chuckles softly.

“Would you like to come see it with us?” Matt offers, and Tord’s eyes widen in surprise. Tom and Edd both look to Matt in surprise; he had been the most unwilling of the three to attempt befriending Tord once more, and yet here he was offering to take Tord to a movie with them?

“Are you sure?”

“Quite.” He replies with a nod, offering a charming grin, and Tord’s cheeks colour slightly and he nods.

“I’d love to.”

——–

They see each other a few more times before Friday night, and by the time Friday rolls around Tom hates how comfortable he feels around Tord once more. He wanders into Edd’s room where the man is towelling off from his shower, and he hears Matt occupying the shower now.

Tom wordlessly flops onto the bed, and Edd turns to give him a curious look.

“You miss him, yeah?” He asks, and Tom nods his head.

“I hate how comfortable I feel around him already!” He complains, and he throws his hands up in frustration.

“Well he was our friend for years before all of this happened.” Edd points out softly. “And he was more than that for you.”

Tom makes an annoyed whining sound in the back of his throat.

“Yeah but-” he breaks off and fumbles for words. “But he blew up the house! He hit Matt and he could have hurt you Edd-”

“But he didn’t.” Edd chimes in, but Tom presses on like Edd hadn’t spoken.

“He endangered all of us and he lied to me!” His voice cracks, and Edd swiftly approaches, clad in only his boxers and a pair of black socks.

He sits next to Tom and wraps an arm around his shoulders, and when he gives a gentle pull Tom doesn’t hesitate to turn and bury his face in the crook of Edd’s neck.

“I believe him,” Edd begins gently. “I believe him when he says he loves you.”

“Why?” Tom whispers, and Edd gently holds him tighter.

“I can see it in his eyes.” Tom leans back and their gazes lock, and Edd gently brushes the welling tears from Tom’s eyes. “Because it’s the same look I have for you.”

Tom sniffles gently and launches himself forward, holding Edd tightly, and the man gently holds him back.

“I love you.” Tom whispers.

“You guys always have cute moments without me.” Matt whines as he walks in, a towel wrapped around his waist.

Tom pulls back and half giggles, reaching a hand up to wipe at his face.

“I love you too, Matt.”

Matt leans down to kiss his forehead.

“I know sweetheart. And I love you.”

Tom sighs heavily as Matt steps away, and glances between his lovers for a moment.

“Does he even deserve to be forgiven?” He asks softly.

“That’s up to you, darling.” Edd says gently. “He hurt you, and we understand that.” Matt nods in agreement, and Edd offers a reassuring smile. “We’ll support you no matter what you decide.”

“If you want him back in your life, we’ll let him back into ours. We all need time, but what he did to you was worse than what he did to either of us.” Matt squeezes his shoulder.

“Alright.” He nods, and takes a deep breath to calm down. “Get dressed then, we’re supposed to pick him up in fifteen minutes.”

“Here,” Edd murmurs, handing him the keys. “You drive. In case you two need to talk.”

Tom takes the keys and leans over to gently kiss Edd’s cheek.

“You’re absolutely incredible, you know that?”

———

They pick Tord up right on time, and he’s waiting outside the motel he named when Edd had called earlier.

“Hi guys!” He greets, waving as he approaches the vehicle. Tom parks the car, and Edd smiles warmly at the man clad in a red hoodie.

“Hi Tord!”

“Looking forward to the movie?” Matt asks, and Tord nods enthusiastically.

“Yes!” He beams, and Matt giggles softly in the backseat.

“Well, climb in!” Tom says, and Tord hesitates for a moment.

“I get the front seat?” He asks in surprise, and they all nod his cheeks turn a gentle pink and he smiles nervously. “Okay.” He breathes as he climbs in.

The car ride is mostly silent, the radio droning on being the only noise in the vehicle. When they arrive at the theatre Tom parks the car and the duo in the backseat climb out. Edd, sensing that Tom wants to speak with the Norwegian alone, grabs Matt’s arm and gently pulls him toward the entrance.

“We’ll meet you guys inside, okay?” He asks, and guides Matt away despite the redheads confused protests.

A few moments of silence ring through the car, and then Tord sighs softly.

“Is something wrong?” He asks worriedly, and Tom shakes his head.

“No, no nothing is wrong.” He reassures the man, and Tord visibly relaxes.

“Okay, then what’s up?” He asks curiously

Tom reaches over and gently takes the other mans hand, and Tord’s cheeks flush lightly. Silence falls between them for a brief moment, and Tord feels his heart beat faster.

“I’m glad you came with us.” Tom tells him, and Tord smiles. Tom tosses around words in his mind for a few minutes, debating wether or not to open up to the Norwegian. Eventually though, he decides he’s not ready. “We should go in.”

Tord blinks, gaze curiously scrutinizing Tom’s face. He seems to understand that the other man needs time and nods in understanding, knowing Tom will tell him when he’s ready.

“You’re right, Edd and Matt are probably waiting for us.”

Their hands separate and they climb out of the car. Tom locks the doors and they meet behind the vehicle before starting toward the theatre entrance. They can see Matt and Edd through the windows waiting for them, and Tom smiles. As they walk Tom reaches over and gently takes Tord’s hand once more, and Tord smiles in understanding.

——–

Tord goes to visit his parents shortly after, and is gone for a week. Tom hates how much he misses the Norwegian while he’s gone, having already gotten used to his presence once more.

“You miss him, don’t you?” Matt asks softly one night as Edd makes dinner. Tom sighs heavily and nuzzles closer to Matt, face pressing into the redheads stomach gently.

“Is it that obvious?” He mumbles.

Matt smiles and gently plays with his hair.

“Only to us, sweetheart.” Tom sighs once more, and Matt continues. “You know, when I first met Tord -which was back before Edd and I were a couple- I had a crush on Tord.” He admits.

Tom shifts back to look up at his boyfriend in surprise.

“Seriously?”

“Yup. A huge one.” He confirms, chuckling softly as he reminisces. “I even kissed him once.” He pauses to shake his head. “Edd loved him back befor either you or I knew him.” When Tom doesn’t reply, Matt continues. “He just never admitted it. It’s not Edd’s style, you know?”

“Yeah.” Tom whispers lamely.

“Back before Tord left the first time he kissed Edd goodbye. That was the last we heard from him for a long time, if you recall.” Tom nods.

“I assume you’re telling me all of this for a reason?” He prompts, and Matt smiles slightly.

“You love him.” He states, and Tom hesitantly nods. “The only grudge Edd and I have against him is that he hurt you. Those feelings we had? They never went away-” he breaks off when Edd calls them down dinner, and Tom sits up to allow Matt to stand. “My point is,” he says as he leaves the room, pausing the glance back to the man still on the couch. “You’re not the only one in the house that has feelings for Tord.”

He leaves with that, and Tom isn’t sure what to do.


	2. Chapter 2

When Tord returns he goes straight to the home that contains his friends and knocks on the door. Tom is the one to open it, and he’s surprised that Tord actually… Came home? His eyes are wide in shock and he stupidly gapes at the man, and Tord nervously chuckles.

“Hi Tom.” He greets, and Tom blinks, remaining mute in surprise. After a moment he launches himself into Tord’s arms. Tord freezes in shock, but quickly overcomes it and wraps his arms around Tom in response to draw him closer. “I told you I’d come back..” He murmurs, and Tom nods but doesn’t say a word in response.

Edd finds them like that a few minutes later when he goes to ask who was at the door.

———

“Hey, guys?” Edd asks one morning a few months later, and the other two curiously turn to look at him.

“What’s up, Angel?” Matt asks, glancing over the back of the couch.

Edd approaches and leans over the couch, gaze falling upon Tom gently dozing in Matt’s lap. He grins and reaches down to gently cup Tom’s cheek, thumb brushing gently over his skin.

“Wake up, darling.” He says gently, and Tom whines in the back of his throat, nuzzling simultaneously into Edd’s hand and Matt’s stomach. “I need to talk to you about Tord.”

There’s silence for a moment, and then Tom cracks an eye open.

“What about him?” He asks, and Edd pulls his hand back despite Tom’s whine of protest.

“Matt and I were talking earlier while you were in the shower, and we thought maybe it’s time to invite him to move back in with us.”

Tom ponders for a moment, and Matt gently cards his hand through Tom’s hair as he speaks.

“We thought he might appreciate it since he’s still staying in that ratty motel.” He comments, and Tom nods.

“Alright.” He agrees, and Edd smiles.

“Great! So the second bit.” Tom squints suspiciously and Edd giggles. “I thought you should invite him;  I think it’ll mean more to him if it’s you to ask.”

“On top of that, it’ll reassure him that it’s not just us forcing this on you.” Matt adds, and Edd nods.

Tom groans.

“You’re right.” He admits, turning his face to nuzzle it closer to Matt’s stomach. “What time is it?”

“A little after lunch time.”

Tom groans again and rolls away from Matt, sitting up and sighing. Matt pouts, displeased with the brunettes departure, and Tom smirks, leaning in to gently kiss him.

“I’ll be back later.” He murmurs, and Matt grins.

“I look forward to it.”

Tom leans over the back of the couch and kisses Edd, and then heads out to speak to Tord.

“So.” Matt begins once Tom is gone. “Do you think Tord will say yes?”

Edd hauls himself over the back of the couch and practically falls across Matt’s lap, happily taking the place Tom had previously occupied.

“I don’t know.” He answers honestly.

———

Tord answers the door a few moments after Tom knocks, hair sticking up in odd directions, his expression quite confused. All he’s wearing is a pair of pyjama pants -that Tom recognizes as the pair Tord had taken from him shortly after their relationship initially began- and a chain hanging around his neck.

He blinks sleepily at Tom, but when he snaps out of it and realizes that Tom is standing in front of him his eyes fly wide in surprise and he straightens up.

“Tom!” He steps back to offer Tom entrance to the motel room, and the man smiles and steps in. The door swings shut behind them and he turns to face Tord. “What brings you down here?” Tord asks nervously, cheeks a gentle pink. “I wasn’t expecting to see you today.”

Tom chuckles and gestures playfully to the only half dressed mans bare chest.

“Clearly.” He shakes his head and smiles warmly. “I wanted to talk to you about something.”

“Clearly.” Tord smirks, but he nods anyways. “What can I do for you?”

They sit on the bed and Tom glances over to the Norwegian, tossing words around in his mind for a moment. Eventually he places his hand over Tord’s on the mans knee and speaks, voice soft but Tord can hear the honesty.

“I want you to move back in with us.”

Tord’s mouth drops open from shock, and his eyes fly open wide.

“What?”

Tom squeezes his hand gently.

“Move back in with us.” He looks down to their hands before glancing back up. “Come home.”

Tord watches him in shocked silence for a few moments, and eventually tears are welling up in his eyes. His shoulders shake and he sniffles, lifting his free hand to attempt to cover his face.

“I’m-” he chokes and coughs, shaking his head. “Are you serious?”

“Of course. We miss you.”

Tord wipes hastily at his cheeks and smiles slightly, nodding his head.

“Yeah-” he stops to sniffle, turning to face Tom once more. He lets out a soft laugh and grins. “I’d love to.”

———

“Hey Tord?” It’s a couple months after the Norwegian has moved back in, and Matt is in the kitchen preparing breakfast.

“Yeah?”

“Can you come help me?”

Tord enters the room and walks over, and Matt nudges a container of mushrooms over with his elbow as he vigorously stirs the sliced potatoes in the pan.

“Can you cut those?” He asks, and Tord grabs the knife but hesitates; he’s never actually cut vegetables before. He always had an invention to do it for him, but now they’re gone.  

Matt notices his hesitation and turns to face the Norwegian, raising a brow. Assuming the man is joking he snorts and nudges him playfully.

“Surely you know how to cut mushrooms?”

Tord mutely shakes his head.

Matt’s eyes widen in realization, and he pushes the pan off of the burner so the potatoes don’t burn before he steps over to Tord. Tord steps away, assuming Matt would just do it himself, but the redhead shakes his head and turns Tord to face the cutting board.

His arms wrap around Tord from behind, hands gently guiding the other mans, and he walks him through cutting several mushrooms. Tord’s cheeks are glowing, and Matt chuckles and blows playfully on his ear.

“Now you’ve got it.” With that, he steps away and returns to the potatoes, pulling the pan back onto the searing hot burner.

Tord glances down at the food, cheeks glowing red, and he hesitates for a moment.

“Matt-” he breaks off when Tom and Edd wander into the room, and he averts his gaze back to the mushrooms.

Edd makes a beeline for Matt, and he wraps his arms around the taller man.

“Good morning.” He breathes as he presses gentle butterfly kisses to the back of Matt’s neck.

Matt hums, but the sound of content morphs into a giggle when Tom approaches from the other side and grumbles playfully at Edd.

“Stop hogging Matt.” He mumbles, and Edd giggles against the redheads neck.

They separate and Edd wanders away to turn on the coffee maker. He passes Tord on the way, and visibly hesitates next to him. Tord glances up, and Edd bites his lip.

“Good-” he breaks off when Edd’s lips gently meet his cheek. His blush darkens immensely, and Edd’s cheeks flush as well.

“Good morning.” He squeaks out before briskly walking away, all but running to the coffee maker.

Tom and Matt exchange glances, and then Tom approaches the man still frozen in shock.

“Hey.”

“Hi.” He replies lamely, and he blinks rapidly a few times before he shakes his head and turns back to the mushrooms he was chopping.

As he resumes chopping, Tom leans against the counter next to him.

“Sleep well last night?”

Tord hesitates, thinking of a suitable answer. He sighs.

“Yeah.” He replies. Tom scrutinizes him carefully and frowns.

“Hey,” he begins, and Tord turns to face him. “I’m still glad you’re back.”

His lips meet Tord’s cheek, and he slips away to the living room. Tord swallows thickly, and only snaps out of his trance when Matt approaches and begins gathering mushrooms to throw in the pan.

———-

“So,” Edd begins, leaning against the doorway as he watches Tom curiously. Tom pauses his pacing to turn and face him. “Do you need to talk?”

“I’m just frustrated!” Tom admits, throwing his hands up in the air. “It’s driving me crazy having him here; I miss him!”

Edd enters the room and sits on the bed, and Tom sits next to him after a moment.

“I know you miss him. Why don’t you just tell him how you feel? Or ask how he feels?”

“Why don’t you?” Tom shoots back lamely, but he already knows the answer. Edd tells him anyways.

“Whatever this is between you and Tord needs to be resolved first.” He shakes his head. “Or else we risk making everything worse.”

Tom moans in frustration and falls back onto the bed, and after a moment Edd shifts to straddle him.

“I can take your mind off of it though, if you like?” He offers, and Tom grins up at him.

“You know I can’t turn you down, dearest.” He teases, and Edd giggles.

“Come here then.”

Tom sits up and his hands grasp Edd’s hips as their lips meet, their eyes instantly slip shut at the contact. Edds lips part and Tom takes the chance to plunge his tongue into the other mans mouth, and both moan gently into the embrace.

“Tom,” he breathes when their lips part, but he doesn’t continue, instead tilting his head to the side so Tom has access to his neck.

Tom latches his lips onto the brunettes smooth skin and sucks gently, and Edd rolls their hips together in response. Tom bucks up slightly but doesn’t remove his lips except to move them slightly lower. Edd moans helplessly as Tom sucks a trail down his throat to his collarbone, and Tom’s hands squeeze his hips.

“Edd,” he murmurs against the mans skin as he licks a patch of skin at the base of his throat. He gently nips it and Edd’s breath hitches, hips jerking toward Tom’s.

Their erections are already prominent, pressing up against the fronts of their jeans, and Tom captures Edd’s lips with his once more as their hips torturously roll together.

“Oh, Tom,” he breathes, and Tom groans in the back of his throat, nipping Edd’s lower lip.

Edd whines in the back of his throat and his hips instinctively roll into Tom’s once more. Tom hisses and bucks up into the touch, the contact dizzying even through their jeans.

“Tom..” Edd breathes raggedly, and Tom feels as though fire is shooting through his veins.

In the back of his mind he vaguely wonders why Matt hasn’t returned from the store yet, but he can’t be bothered to spare the thought more than a fraction of a second though because Edd is rolling his hips again and Tom feels like he might lose his mind.

“Oh- god!” He gasps out, and a moan escapes Edd when Tom grasps his hips tighter.

“Please.” Edd whispers in his ear, and one of Tom’s hands clumsily fumbles down to struggle with their jeans.

When the button of his jeans pops open he yanks the zipper down and Edd’s hands join his, Edd’s hips lifting for a moment so they can tug Tom’s clothes down enough for his erection to spring free. As soon as that’s done Tom’s hands fly to Edd’s pants, but Edd stands and completely strips them off, leaving him in nothing but his green sweater.

Tom swallows thickly, and then kicks his own pants the rest of the way off. He shivers when Edd straddles his lap once more. Their hips roll together and Tom moans, and their lips clumsily meet. Tom reaches down and grasps their erections, eagerly pumping them, and Edd moans into their kiss, body shuddering above him.

“Sit back.” He breathes when they yank their lips apart for air. “Let me ride you.”

Tom groans but his hand stills and he falls back onto the bed, gaze fixed unshakeably on Edd.

“Shall I stretch myself, or do you want to?”

Tom swallows thickly, heart racing in his chest. Both options sound incredibly appealing but God he wants his hands on Edd.

“I want to do it.” He rasps, and Edd smirks down at him.

Their positions switch and Edd spreads his legs for Tom, and the man almost cums on the spot, breath hitching in his chest.

“Fuck you’re gorgeous.” He whispers, and Edd giggles shyly, averting his gaze as Tom grabs the lube.

He squirts it over his fingers and slips them down to Edd’s entrance, gently teasing his fingertips across the hole, and Edd whines desperately and rocks his hips into the touch.

Tom chuckles softly but obliges the man beneath him, slowly pressing a finger inside him. Edd’s toes curl and he whines happily beneath him, legs spreading slightly wider on instinct.

Tom leans down slightly and presses gentle kisses to the insides of Edd’s thighs.

“Fucking beautiful.” He whispers, and Edd coos at the words, eyes lidded as he gazes up at Tom with undisguised love shining in his eyes. “God I love you.” His voice cracks and Edd leans up to kiss him, tears glistening in his eyes.

“I love you too.” He breathes when the kiss ends, and Edd shifts his hips slightly.

“You can add another.” He murmurs, and Tom nods, pulling the first finger almost all the way out before pushing a second in, slipping in with ease.

“God-” he groans, head falling back, and Tom presses gentle kisses to his chest. Edd whines his name, and Tom crooks his fingers, smirking when Edd’s hips buck and he cries out. “A-add another!” He tells him breathlessly, and Tom complies.

Edd rolls his hips into it, eyes rolling back as Tom once again manages to hit his prostate with his fingers, and he incoherently calls out Tom’s name. Tom groans in the back of his throat, and Edd’s legs shake, thighs trembling as his stomach tightens.

Tom pulls his fingers out, and Edd whines at the loss for a brief moment before remembering his earlier proposal. He sits up and pushes Tom down onto the mattress, once more straddling his hips.

“Ready?” Edd whispers, and Tom nods.

“Always.”

Edd’s hand reaches down and grasps Tom’s cock, and Tom bites down on his lip. His legs tremble as Edd slowly lowers himself onto his cock, and when he’s fully seated Edd whines and rotates his hips. Tom groans, and Edd lifts himself and drops back down.

Tom thrusts up to meet the movement, and the duo quickly work themselves into a rhythm, their panting breaths filling the air between them.

“Edd- Edd- Edd-” Tom chants mindlessly, thoughts full of nothing but the man on top of him and how deliriously in love with him he is.

“Tom,” Edd pants, rolling his hips and Tom jerks his hips unexpectedly out of rhythm, and from the way Edd cries out and all but falls onto Tom’s chest he knows he hit the other mans prostate harshly.

“More!” Edd begs as he sits up, planting his hands onto Tom’s chest so he doesn’t fall again, and Tom groans at the sight, harshly thrusting up once again.

Edd cries out and his arms shake, and Tom moans as Edd’s nails dig into his chest.

“Fuck-” he holds Edd’s hips tighter and pulls him down onto his cock harder, and Edd throws his head back with a pitched cry of Tom’s name.

“Close- close- close-” Edd chants, and Tom frees a hand to grasp his cock and stroke it eagerly, thumb swiping over the weeping tip.

“Edd-”

“Ah- Tom, more.” He pleads.

Tom squeezes the cock in his hand and bucks up harder, and Edd cries out his name as he cums, spilling himself on their chests. Edd continues rolling his hips and bouncing as Tom bucks up a few more times, and he groans and gasps Edd’s name when he climaxes, spilling himself inside the brunette.

Edd finally allows himself to collapse onto Tom’s chest, both panting heavily.

“I love you.” He murmurs, pressing gentle kisses to the mans chest, and Tom laughs breathlessly.

“I love you too.” He replies. Silence falls for a moment, and then he speaks once more. “We’re covered in cum.”

“Yup.”

“We should shower.”

“In a bit.”

When Matt and Tord arrive home an hour later, Matt goes to check in them and starts laughing when he finds them asleep, cum sticking their chests together. His laughter rouses the other two, and they blearily open their eyes and glance toward him.

“Perhaps you two should shower?” He suggests, and their cheeks flush.

After a moment though they’re giggling. Matt crosses the room and kisses each gently.

“You have all the fun when I’m gone.” He teases playfully, and Tom flashes a grin.

“I’m up for round two.” He jokes, wiggling his eyebrows.

Edd laughs, and Matt snorts.

“Off to the shower with you, ya rapscallion!”

Tom giggles.

———

“We’re going to a club tonight.” Edd tells him a few weeks later, and Tom raises an eyebrow.

“A club?” He asks, and Matt nods as he enters the room.

“We thought maybe Tord might feel a little less…. Uncomfortable… Around the house if we took him somewhere more public.” Edd tells him as he pulls on a pair of jeans, and Matt growls and slaps his ass.

“In case you haven’t noticed, he’s been very jumpy and uneasy.” Matt adds, and Tom nods.

“Do you think he’s up to anything?” Tom asks, and Matt turns to face him.

“Do you?”

Tom answers without hesitation.

“No.”

Edd’s smile is unseen. He composes himself before turning to face Tom.

“Well, I thought this would be good for him. Maybe he can find someone to have some fun with.”

“Or not.” Tom practically growls, hands clenching into fists. He collects himself a moment later and huffs. “Or maybe he will! Why should I care!?” He turns and storms out of the room. “I’ll be ready in fifteen minutes!” He calls over his shoulder, and then he disappears from sight.

“Do you think that was a bit too far?” Edd asks worriedly, and Matt shakes his head.

“He needs a push.” He sighs.

———-

“Hey, Tord?” Tom asks as he knocks on the mans door.

“Hey.” Tord calls back, gesturing for Tom to enter if he wishes. Tom hesitates in the doorway.

“So. We’re going to a club.”

“Yup.”

“Any plans?” He asks, and Tord shoots him a confused look. “Like-” he coughs uncomfortably. “Like I dunno, finding someone new?”

Tord’s eyes widen in surprise, and Tom misses the flash of hurt in his eyes.

“Should I be?” He asks, before shaking his head. “Yeah, I am.” He lies, forcing a smile. “It’s probably time now.”

Tom swallows thickly and steps away.

“O-oh. Alright. Good luck then.” He turns and is gone before Tord can reply.

Tord blinks away the tears building up and swallows the burning sensation in the back of his throat, turning his gaze to rest upon the tie in his hand; the one Tom had given him for his birthday.

“God damnit!” He cries, and he falls against the wall and slides to the ground, holding the tie to his chest.

——–

They leave half an hour later, and the entire car ride is tense. Matt sits in the back with Tord, and it’s very obvious the other man had been crying previously. Tom sits in the front and stares out the window without a word.

When they arrive everyone but Tom gets out, and Edd hesitates.

“Tom?” He asks gently, walking around to his side of the car and crouching by the door. “Did I go too far? We can go home if you want?”

He gently grabs Tom’s hand, and Tom gazes passively at it for a moment.

“No,” he mumbles, and Edd flinches. “I’m fine.” He pulls his hand back and wordlessly climbs out of the car.

He walks toward the front door, and Edd holds his hand to his chest as if it had been wounded, tears welling in his eyes as Matt approaches.

“Matt did I.. Did I mess up?” He asks, and Matt shakes his head and kisses his forehead.

“No, darling. This is about them, not you. He still loves you.” He assures the brunette, and Edd leans into his touch and nods.

“Okay.”

They all wait in line and it’s incredibly tense, and when they’re finally let inside Tom heads straight for the bar.

“Can I get a rum and Coke?” He asks, and the bartender nods and slips away.

Tord follows him to the bar and takes a seat to his left, and Edd sits to his right with Matt sitting beside him.

“Can I have a pina colada?” Edd asks, and Matt sighs softly.

“Shirley temple please.”

“Tequila.” Tord mutters, and the bartender disappears again.

A few minutes later he returns and puts a drink down in front of each of them. Matt grasps Edd’s arm.

“Come on, Angel.” He whispers. “Let’s go dance.”

Edd shoots a guilty and longing look at Tom before nodding and sadly shuffling away with his boyfriend.

Silence falls between Tom and Tord, before Tord speaks.

“Tom?” He asks, and Tom wordlessly turns to face him. “I’m,” he pauses, and sighs. “I’m not going to pick someone up tonight.”

Tom turns to face him in surprise.

“You’re not? But you said-”

“I know. But I’m not.” He shakes his head.

Tom doesn’t reply, and they fall into silence once more, though Tom is visibly more relaxed. He sighs and stands.

“I should apologize to Edd, I’ve been a dick.”

He steps away and slips through the crowd, easily finding Matt and Edd as a slow song plays from the speakers. Edd is clearly not enjoying himself, and Matt is trying very hard to cheer him up.

“Mind if I cut in?” Tom asks softly, and both turn to face him. Matt looks relieved and Edd dares to look hopeful.

“Of course.” Matt steps away and turns to go rejoin Tord, and Tom wraps his arms around Edd and pulls him into a firm embrace.

“I’m sorry. I was being an ass.” Edd relaxes in his hold and clings to him. “None of this is your fault, and you’re right. I should stop putting it off and try to work things out with Tord.”

“I love you.” Edd whispers, and Tom presses their lips together gently.

“I love you too.”

——–

A few hours and several drinks later finds Edd and Matt on the dance floor, grinding on each other as they let loose and lose themselves to whatever Ke$ha song is blasting from the speakers.

Tom chugs back another rum and Coke and asks for another, and the bartender nods and slips away. Te pop song ends, replaced by another, and Tom turns to Tord.

“Having fun?”

“Loads.” Tord replies, and despite the sarcastic undertones Tom can tell he means it.

Matt skips over and orders another drink, clearly deliriously happy as he giggles and places a slobbery kiss on Tom’s cheek.

“Want a drink baby?” He asks, and without waiting for a reply he turns to the bartender. “Hey, um, can I- can I get a Miami vice for him?” He gestures to Tom. “Those are the ones with the peach, right? Mmmmm.” He pauses and glances at Tord, “and a rum and Coke for him ‘cuz he’s only been drinking tequila!”

Neither says a word, and Matt turns and disappears into the crowd again. Once he’s gone, Tom allows himself to giggle.

They remain leaned against the bar, a comfortable silence between them, and the bartender wordlessly slips the drink into Tom’s hand. He eyes whatever fruity concoction it was supposed to be, and then eyes the rum and Coke Tord is now sipping. Tord his cigar from his lips and raises an eyebrow as the mans stare.

Tom doesn’t say a word, instantly looking away, but feels a rush of painful emotion, and almost wants to cry as the song transitions into ‘Far Away’. He feels Tord shift next to him, and he chances a glance at his friend. The man looks obviously uncomfortable, and Tom can see sadness in his eyes. He swallows thickly; he doesn’t know what to do. It’s been months and he’s slowly but surely grown to trust Tord again, and God does he still love him. He knows Matt and Edd feel the same but does Tord anymore? Has it been too long?

/On my knees, I’ll ask, last chance for one last dance  
'Cuz with you, I’d withstand, all of hell to hold your hand/

He sets his drink down and reaches over, gently taking the cigar from  Tord’s hand and extinguishing it in the ash tray next to them. Tord watches in confusion, and when Tom sets down his drink Tord mimics the action.

“Tom?” He asks, and his cheeks flush when Tom holds out his hand.

“Dance with me?” He murmurs, and the blush on Tord’s cheeks darken.

He gently takes Tom’s outstretched hand, and allows Tom to guide him out onto the dance floor. One of Tord’s hands grasps Tom’s hips, and Tom places one of his hands on Tord’s shoulder, while their free hands clasp together as Tord leads them into a slow twirl.

Tord watches Tom’s face, eyes shining with undisguised love and admiration, and Tom swallows thickly, heart beating faster.

“You’re beautiful.” Tord tells him gently, and Tom ducks his head as his cheeks flush.

“Tord?” He asks softly, raising his head slightly. Tord raises an eyebrow, and Tom leans closer. “Can I kiss you?”

“Please.” Tord whispers, and he feels tears welling up in his eyes, matching the tears in Tom’s.

“I love you,” Tom whispers as the song plays in the background, and Tord swears his heart stops beating as their lips finally collide.

One of Tom’s hands slips up into Tord’s hair, pulling him carefully closer, and both of Tord’s hands free themselves to clutch helplessly at Tom.

“I love you.” He breathes, and their lips are back together for a brief second before they’re parting and everything goes black.

A hazy scream of his name is the last thing he hears, and then nothing.

———–

Tord groans as he struggles to force his eyes open. His head is pounding and there’s an annoying beeping in his ears, and he thinks he can distantly hear Tom trying to talk to him.

“Tom?” He mumbles, voice garbled, and he struggles to fumble his hand around, stopping when he feels something grab it.

“Tord?” He hears distantly, and he blinks hazily once more, vision slowly focusing so he can see three figures leaning over his bed. “Tord?” They ask again, and he groans, rapidly blinking his eyes, and when he looks up again they’re in focus.

“Guys?” He croaks. “What happened?”

“Oh thank god!” Tom cries out instead, and he leans down and wraps his arms around Tord.

The Norwegians eyes go wide in surprise, but he hugs back nonetheless.

“What happened?” He croaks again, and Tom holds him tighter.

“One of the bartenders drugged you.”  Edd replies. “They think he was trying to drug Tom, but when Matt ordered him a Miami vice and then you a rum and Coke it got mixed up.”

“Apparently he had already drugged it and left it for the other guy to grab and bring over. Since he didn’t know, he just took it and gave it to you instead since it was technically what you ordered.” Matt explains, and Tord gasps gently.

“Are you feeling okay?” Tom asks worriedly, and Tord nods.

“I’m okay.” He replies.

“Do you remember anything from last night?” Edd asks, and Tord glances to Tom’s anxious expression.

He swallows his nerves.

“Last chance for one last dance..” He whispers, and Tom is visibly relieved.

“He’s okay.” He breathes, and his lips meet Tord’s forehead.

“Good.” Edd sighs in relief and sinks into a chair beside the bed. The other two mimic his action, a loud and drawn out groan escaping Matt.

“My head is bloody pounding.” He mumbles, and it’s then that Tord realizes it’s abnormally dark in the hospital room.

“Are the lights out?” He asks skeptically, a hint of amusement in his tone, and Edd giggles softly.

“Yes. We’re all incredibly hung over. Figured you wouldn’t be much better.”

“No, not really.” He admits, and Tom chuckles softly, his hand slipping gently into Tord’s.

If the other two notice, they don’t comment.

———–

“So…” Tom begins awkwardly a few days after Tord is discharged from the hospital and brought home.

“It’s time for the talk?” Tord asks, and Tom nods.

Matt and Edd are seated on the floor in front of the couch, and Tord and Tom are creating something of a semi-circle around them.

“I’m dating Matt and Edd.” Tom states, and Tord nods. “We would like to date you too, if you want that.”

“Or if you don’t want that, we’re willing to discuss other options.” Edd adds, and Matt nods.

“It’s very obvious you love Tom, so if you need to we can work something else out.”

Tord stares for a moment.

“Can I ask how exactly your relationship works?”

“We all love each other.” Tom replies honestly.

“But you can go on dates exclusively and stuff?” He sounds confused but intrigued, and Edd laughs softly.

“Yes, but we usually choose not to. The only time we really do things like that with only two of us is when the other is gone; on a trip or out with a friend, that kind of thing.”

“And sex?” His cheeks colour as he asks.

“It’s the same kind of thing.” Matt shrugs. “Usually all three of us but sometimes just two of us if one of us is gone or busy or just not up for it.”

Tord looks down for a moment, cheeks darkening.

“And you… All are interested in that? Even after everything I did?”

Edd nods.

“Of course.” He crawls closer and takes Tord’s hand. “Remember when you left the first time, and we kissed?” Tord blushes and nods.

He remembers it well. He remembers how smooth Edd’s lips had been, and he remembers feeling Edd’s tears against his cheeks as Edd leaned closer into the kiss.

“Of course I remember it.” He murmurs, and Edd relaxes visibly. He giggles softly.

“I’d had feelings for you for a long time before that, in case you didn’t know. Those feelings never went away. If you want to be with us, I’d love it. But if you don’t want to be with us, that’s okay. I want you to be happy.”

Tord swallows, and Matt speaks next, catching Tord’s attention.

“Do you remember a few weeks before you left, when Edd and Tom were at the store?” Tord nods and his cheeks flush, and Edd and Tom share a curious glance. “Do you remember what happened when the power went out?” He asks, and Tord’s blush darkens. Matt can’t help but chuckle.

“S-So you still..?” He trails off, and Matt nods.

“Of course.”

“You don’t have to answer right now,” Edd tells him gently. “I understand that you need time to think about it.”

“Not really.” Tord laughs sheepishly. “I just… Is this what you want, Tom? After everything I did to you….”

Tom crawls forward and takes Tord’s face gently in his hands.

“I forgive you.” He tells him gently, and Tord swallows against the tight feeling in his throat. “I’ve missed you and…” He pauses and gently caresses the Norwegians cheek. “I love you.”

Their lips meet briefly, and when he pulls back Tord’s eyes are lidded.

“Again, if you need to you can think about it.” Matt tells him gently, and Tord shakes his head.

“No, I want this. I want you. All of you.” His cheeks flush and he nervously looks down. “If you’ll have me.”

He yelps a second later when all three tackle him to the carpet, and he can’t help but giggle, deliriously happy as he feels kisses being pressed to his face and neck.

———–

“Hey, Edd?” Tord calls softly as he enters the kitchen, and Edd turns to face him with a warm smile.

“Good morning, handsome.” He teases gently, approaching and pressing a kiss to the mans cheek.

“Can I kiss you?” Tord blurts, and Edd’s cheeks flush immediately. “I- I mean- if you want me to-” Tord’s cheeks are practically glowing, and he only stops talking when Edd’s hand gently covers his mouth.

“Yes.” He murmurs, “you can.”

Tord swallows thickly and pulls Edd closer to him, heart racing in his chest. His memories of the way Edd’s body felt against his own hadn’t done it justice.

Edd tilts his head up slightly, and Tord leans down, parting his lips. After a moment they both take the plunge and their lips meet, and Tord feels his knees go weak as Edd practically melts against him.

Edd whimpers and his hands fist into the front of Tord’s sweater, and Tord grasps his hips gently, holding their bodies flush together as his lips part and his tongue runs over Edd’s lower lip. Edd parts his lips and their tongues meet, and Edd tightens his hold with one hand, while the other lifts to tangle into Tord’s hair.

“Shall I leave you two alone?” Tom teases from the doorway, and their lips part so they can turn to face him.

Edd smirks after a moment and licks his damp lips, not missing how Tord’s eyes follow the motion.

“Yes.” He replies, and Tom makes a mock noise of offence.

“Fine, I’ll go make out with Matt!” He cries back, winking playfully at them and laughing at Matt’s cry of 'WOO HOO!’ from upstairs.

“Breakfast in half an hour at the diner?” Edd asks Tom, already drawing Tord back down, and Tom nods.

“Sounds good.”

Edd doesn’t reply, lips already reattached to Tord’s.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, now you guys are caught up to Tumblr, so the next chapter might be a couple days or so.

"Are you okay?" Matt asks Tord a few weeks later, and Tord looks surprised at the question. 

"Why wouldn't I be?" He replies, and Matt frowns as he debates how to respond. 

"You've seemed kind of uneasy lately." He finally answers. "Maybe uneasy is the wrong word. Uncomfortable?"

Tord looks panicked and alarmed. 

"I'm not doing anything-" he rushes to try to defend himself, and Matt interrupts him swiftly, holding his hands up in a placating manner. 

"I know, Tord." He smiles, and Tord relaxes. "We trust you. I trust you. I meant more that you've seemed uncomfortable with the relationship." 

Tord swallows thickly, cheeks lightly colouring, and Matt raises a brow curiously. 

"Well I-" he coughs and looks away. "I just don't have the best track record with dating and I don't want to mess anything up, or have you guys hate me." He replies, and Matt is genuinely surprised. "I'm not doing anything.... Crazy... like I was last time, but  
I'm just.... I'm just me." He shrugs lamely, avoiding Matt's gaze. "I don't understand why any of you would want to be with me."

He's looking down at his lap, so he doesn't see when the man shifts, and is startled when Matt pulls him into his arms. He stiffens for a moment before melting into the touch, eyes filling with tears as his hands gently grasp Matt's sweater. 

"We want to be with you because you're you." Matt tells him gently, rubbing his hand soothingly up and down Tord's back. "And we love you."

"But I'm an asshole," he attempts to protest half-heartedly. "I tried to kill you guys."

Matt stiffens for a brief second, and when he pulls away Tord can see something hidden in his eyes even as he smiles and says,

"But you didn't." He kisses Tord's forehead and turns to leave the room, and Tord hesitates for a moment. 

"Matt?" He calls, and the redhead glances back at him. "Is everything okay?"

"Things are fine, dear." He smiles, and continues on his way out of the room. 

Tord feels unease settle in his stomach like a rock, and looks toward the ground uncertainly. 

"Okay." He whispers to the empty room. 

\---------

"Tom?" Tord calls, and Tom turns to face him with a grin, hands pausing their gentle appraisal of Susan. 

"What's up?"

"Are you guys keeping something from me?" He doesn't miss the way Tom's posture briefly stiffens, but Tom scoffs and shakes his head. 

"No, of course not!" 

Tord frowns uncertainly and looks away. 

"Okay." He murmurs. He misses the expression of guilt that overcomes Tom's face, but before he can say another word Tord excuses himself and leaves. 

He walks straight downstairs and completely bypasses Matt and Edd, ignoring their greetings as he heads straight out the front door. His hands fumble in his pockets and before he even knows what he's doing his phone is at his ear and a gruff voice is answering. 

"Hello?"

"Paul." He replies. "Are you and Patryk free?"

"Of course, Red Leader!" He replies, and Tord can practically hear the salute in his tone. There's a muffled crash and some yelling, and then Paul speaks once more. "Coffee shop in ten?"

"Perfect."

\---------

When they meet up both Paul and Patryk instantly realize that something is wrong with Tord. While Paul goes to get a table, Patryk gently pulls Tord into his arms. 

"Are you okay?" He asks, and Tord sighs and shakes his head. "Trouble in paradise?"

"You could call it that." He admits, shrugging his shoulders. Patryk smiles sympathetically, gently guiding him toward the entrance of the cafe. 

"We can talk all about it then, Red Leader."

Tord doesn't reply, refusing to even correct their use of that name, remaining quiet as he gets lead to their booth. Once they're seated with coffee in front of them, Paul speaks. 

"So, what's wrong?"

"I think my boyfriends are keeping something from me." He replies tersely. "Something big."

"What kind of big?" 

"I have no idea." He admits, and Paul frowns. "I don't think it's anything about our relationship, but I think it's something to do with me; something I did."

"I thought the time for secrets was past?" 

"So did I." Tord sighs, and Patryk tries to offer a reassuring smile. 

"Maybe it's a surprise for you?"

Tord shrugs half-heartedly. 

"Maybe." He relents slightly. "But I can't think of a reason why. It's not close to the anniversary of anything."

"Since the time of secrets had passed," Paul begins. "Do they know yet?" He asks, gently tapping his index finger on Tord's right arm where it lies on the table, and Tord yanks it back defensively. 

"No. It's a fine lie, they don't need to know." 

"Lie?"

Tord back pedals. 

"Omission of truth!" He hisses, holding the arm tighter. 

The two men share a glance. 

"So they don't know about your face either?" Patryk asks gently, and Tord scowls. 

"There's nothing wrong with my face!" He growls, and the two share another look. 

They shrug slightly, recognizing that he's all but commanding them to back down, and they nod their heads. 

"If you say so, sir." 

Tord huffs in annoyance, lowering his right arm so it's hidden by the table. Paul reaches over and gently touches his left hand, which has once more been set on the table, and Tord sighs and looks up. 

"Isn't there something else we can talk about?" He tries. "I know I called you both here to get your opinion but I-" he falters and shakes his head. "My mind can't process all of this, I need a distraction please."

The two across from him shrug, and silence falls between them for a brief moment before Patryk snaps his fingers. 

"Did you see they wrote another article on that kid that died a while back?" 

Tord lifts his head and raises a brow, thankful for the distraction. 

"What kid?"

"Jon something or other. He died right around the time we had the.. robot difficulties." Paul coughs, and Patryk looks away briefly. "Apparently they're looking for his murderer? I didn't read the whole article but I think that's what it's about."

Tord hesitates for a moment. 

"Which paper?"

"This weeks actually. I think it's in my bag," Paul pauses to turn and fish through his bag and eventually retrieves a newspaper. He shuffles through it before he pulls a page out and hands it to Tord. "Midway." He says as Tord takes the page. 

His eyes skim the article, and he feels his stomach twist. 

"Oh no." He whispers. 

"What?"

Tord ignores them and continues skimming the article, flipping the paper over to read the last line. 

'Time has passed, but the police still urge you; if you have any information on who or what caused the death of this young man, we urge you to come forward.' 

Below is a picture of said man; a petite brunette in a blue shirt that sends alarm bells screeching in Tord's head. The paper falls out of his hands and his left hand flies up to cover his mouth. 

"Oh god-" he chokes, shaking his head when Paul and Patryk both start asking questions. 

"Who is this kid?" Paul asks once more, and Tord shoots out of his seat. 

"He's my neighbour." 

His hand shoots out and grabs the paper, and he feels like he's going to puke as he turns and runs from the restaurant as fast as his feet can carry him. 

He doesn't stop until he reaches home, and he runs through the door and slams it shut behind him. 

"Tord, where have you been!?" He hears Edd cry, and all three come rushing to the front door, halting when they take in his appearance. 

He's braced against the door, tears obvious in his eyes, and he's clearly shaking as he tries to hold himself together, a piece of paper clenched in his fist. 

"Tord?" 

"Why didn't you tell me?" He means to demand it, but it comes out as a choked whisper. 

"What?" 

"Why didn't you tell me!?" He screeches it this time, voice cracking as he pitches himself forward and hurls the paper at Edd's chest. 

"Tord what are you..?" He trails off as he tries to smooth out the paper, but Tord answers before he can. 

"Why didn't you tell me I killed him!?" 

All three stiffen and the half crumpled paper falls out of Edd's hands, landing so they can all see Jon's smiling face looking up at them. Tord's hands shake as he struggles to keep himself upright, and Edd feels as though he might puke. Matt and Tom determinedly keep their gazes locked on Tord. 

"Tord, it wasn't important-" Tom tries, stepping toward him, and Tord steps back and shakes his head.

"I killed him!" Tears slip down his cheeks freely and his knees give out beneath him, sending him toward the ground. 

Matt catches him before he hits it, Edd and Tom seconds behind, and Tord tries to curl in on himself despite leaning into their embraces. 

"You didn't mean to." Tom tries gently, and Edd gently strokes his back. 

"It was an accident." He supplies. "It was a horrible accident but you didn't mean to." He glances over at the paper before back to Tord. "We forgive you." 

"Tell that to his family." He rasps, and none of them can find a way to respond to that. 

\-------

Tord stops going outside after that. He stops talking to his boyfriends, stops talking to Paul and Patryk; he shuts himself off. He sits in his room all day every day, his back against the door, and doesn't say a word. 

It takes two weeks to get a response. 

Edd knocks gently on the door, not expecting a reply, and as usual he doesn't get one. 

"I brought you breakfast.." He whispers, free hand resting against the door gently. ".... Is today the day you're going to let me in?" 

There's no reply, and he hangs his head. 

"I'm sorry we didn't tell you Tord. We didn't want to upset you." He pauses, eyes slipping shut. "We didn't want you beating yourself up about this. You didn't mean for it to happen, you-" he breaks off when the door is flung open, and Tord is in his arms.

He all but drags Edd into his bedroom and closes the door behind them, and Edd holds him as tight as he can, setting the plate of food aside. 

"I've missed you." He tells the Norwegian, breathing in his familiar scent, and Tord clings tighter. 

"I'm a murderer."

"Tord you didn't mean to kill him. I know you're upset but it was an accident." 

".... It should be me."

Edd flinches like he's been slapped. 

"Wh-what?" He stammers, and Tord steps away so he can look up at him. 

"It's my fault he's dead! If I wasn't around he wouldn't be dead and-" his voice cracks and he shakes his head, "That night back in Peru when I had the gun-" he falters. "I should have just-" he hides his face in his hands to muffle the sob that escapes, and Edd gathers him immediately back into his arms. Tears are glistening in his eyes as he holds the Norwegian tightly. 

"Tord," his voice cracks slightly. "Please don't say that. I love you. We all do. We're glad you're here." 

"Even though I'm a murderer?" 

"I'll always love you, Tord." Edd whispers. "And you're not a murderer. This is just a horrible accident and I'm sorry it happened." He pauses, tightening his grip on the man. "And when you're ready we'd love to see you around the house again. We miss you."

Tord doesn't reply. 

\-----------

Two days after that Tord timidly slips out of his bedroom and makes his way to the living room, where Tom is sprawled across the couch looking quite miserable. 

"Tom?" He asks gently, and Tom flies off the couch like he's been electrocuted, wide eyes locking onto Tord as the Norwegian weakly waves. 

"Tord, holy shit!" He rushes over and gathers Tord in his arms, holding him to his chest and nuzzling as close to him as possible. "You smell like shit."

Tord snorts as his arms wrap around Tom. 

"Thanks asshole."

"You should shower."

"I know."

Neither move. A few minutes pass before Tord speaks again, pulling away slightly so he can meet Tom's gaze. 

"I was thinking the four of us could go away for a while? So I can... Get away from here." He looks incredibly uncomfortable as he speaks, and Tom nods in agreement. 

"It sounds like a good idea." He agrees. 

Tord visibly relaxes and nods. 

"There's a spa about an hours drive from here that's supposed to be excellent. It comes highly recommended by some friends."

"You have friends?" He snorts playfully, and Tord smirks and gently smacks his chest. 

"Asshole!"

"It sounds lovely," Tom chuckles. "We can ask Edd and Matt about it when they get home."

\-----------

Three days later they find themselves at a fancy spa, water fountains decorating the spacious lawn in front of the gates that Matt decides are probably made out of real gold. Edd pulls the car up to a window, and a woman in her mid-thirties leans out. 

"Do you have a reser-" she stops when her gaze falls upon Tord. "Go ahead." Her finger hits the buzzer and the gates open, allowing Edd to drive through. 

"How on earth can we afford this?" Edd whispers in disbelief as Tom and Matt look around in shock. 

"I've got it covered." Tord replies dismissively, and Edd raises a brow. "I called in a few favours that people owed me."

"So what do we get?" Matt asks, and Tord chuckles softly. 

"An all expenses paid trip. Whatever you want, it's yours." Matt's jaw drops and Tom's eyes widen. "When we get to the front building we'll each get a bracelet that marks us as executive members. We can do whatever we want, no questions asked."

"Wow Tord that's," Edd pauses and turns to face the man in the passenger seat. "That's pretty incredible." 

Tord shrugs sheepishly. 

"I know we left because I couldn't handle being there anymore but," he pauses briefly. "I wanted you guys to have fun. You've done a lot for me, I wanted to make you guys feel as special as you make me feel."

All three face him and Edd stops at the stop sign to throw himself at Tord, pressing kisses to his cheek as he holds him tight. Tom and Matt join in, holding whatever part of him they can reach, and Tord's cheeks are glowing when they pull back. 

"You make us feel special just by being you!" Matt tells him, and Tom nods enthusiastically in agreement. 

"We love you."

"I love you too."

The rest of the drive to the main hall is mostly silent, and when they arrive the parking lot is mostly empty. There's a few spots near the front with signs painted gold with a black 'E' painted on it, and Tord directs Edd toward it. After they climb out of the car Matt sniffs and hums. 

"Smells like cookies."

"There's a free buffet inside. Mostly cake and cookies." Tord tells him, and Matt practically squeals. 

Tom holds his hand so he doesn't bolt off, but he's practically bouncing as they approach the doors. They step through and a gust of air conditioning surrounds them as the doors part, the interior of the building chilled to the perfect temperature. Once inside, they take pause. The ceiling is supported by marble pillars, and the flooring is marble as well, the wall trimmings painted a gentle brown. 

In the centre of the room is a circular fountain, and to the left is the check in desk that Tord gestures them to. To their right, is a small lounge area furnished with white couches and black tables, and in the back of it is a long table covered in trays of desserts. At one end is a cooler of juice, at the other a cooler of water, and in the centre of the table is a chocolate fountain. 

"I'm in heaven." Matt breathes, and he takes off so eagerly that he forgets he's holding Tom's hand and drags Tom with him. 

Tord chuckles and takes Edd's hand in his own, tugging him gently toward the front desk. 

"Come on, they'll be fine." 

"Alright." Edd agrees, leaning into Tord as they walk the few dozen feet to the desk. 

The only woman behind the counter looks to be mid-forties, and is staring skeptically at them over the edge of her half-moon glasses. 

"Name, please?" She requests, and Edd almost makes a noise of annoyance at her tone. 

Tord raises an eyebrow.

"Nice attitude." He comments. "Tord Larsson." 

Her attitude instantly changes to a wide eyed look of surprise, and she turns and bustles away. A few moments later a much younger woman rushes over, blonde hair tied up in pig tails. 

"I'm sorry about that Mister Larsson, some of our staff can be quite grumpy. My name is Guinevere, we spoke on the phone." She pauses and clicks a few buttons on the computer before turning back to him. "It's yourself and your," she glances at the file briefly. "Husbands. Correct?"

"Boy-" he tries to correct, but Edd interrupts. 

"Yes, that's correct." He replies, and Tord's cheeks ignite to match his hoodie. 

"Alright, just let me get your executive bracelets and your room key, and I have a few papers for you to sign for me, okay?"

"Thank you." Edd replies, and the blonde woman flashes a shining smile and turns, disappearing into the back room again. 

Tom approaches, a napkin full of cookies stuffed into his pocket and two held in his hands, leaving Matt to the table. 

"What's up?" He asks, and Edd takes his hand and shakes his head. 

"Nothing. Enjoy your cookies?"

"Yes." He offers the remaining one in his hand to Edd, and Edd leans over and takes a bite. 

"Holy shit," he mumbles around it. "That's fantastic!" 

"Let me try." Tord requests, and Tom pops the last bite of cooking into the Norwegians mouth. 

"Wow." He agrees instantly. "Those are great."

"Aren't they fantastic!?" Matt cries, causing the other three to jump in surprise as he appears next to Tord. 

"Enjoying our cookies?" Guinevere giggles as she approaches. "I can have a tray of them sent to your room, if you like?" 

"Please!" Matt agrees around a cookie, and she giggles again. 

"Alright, if I can have your wrists please?" 

Each holds out one of their arms, and she gently clasps a golden band around their wrists. 

"Now Mister Larsson, if yourself and your husbands could sign these waivers for me?" She slides a few papers over, and hands each a pen. 

"What are they going to be used for?" Edd asks curiously. 

"Oh, I have to send them to the various instructors and supervisors that we have employed so they know that you've acknowledged the risks. You don't have to participate of course, everything is optional, but this is just so that if you choose to participate and hurt yourselves with the exercises our instructors can't be held responsible." 

"Oh, alright." Edd agrees, quickly signing the forms, and all four pass the sheets over.

"Thank you!" She beams. 

She tucks them into a folder and fishes out a few room keys, putting a golden 'E' sticker on each before passing them over. 

"These are the keys to your building!"

"Building?" Tom asks in surprise, and she giggles. 

"Yes! We recently expanded our facilities and built small homes rather than apartment style buildings. You're the first to stay in one of them, so I hope everything is to your liking!" 

Three sets of eyes fall upon Tord in shock, and Tord's cheeks colour once more. 

"I'm sure they'll be lovely, thank you."

"There's a complimentary shuttle service for our Executive guests, so if you wish to travel feel free to call them. There's a pool behind your building, and an indoor pool in building six! Everything else will be detailed on this map." She places one on the counter by their keys. "Room service is also complimentary, so don't be afraid to give us a ring!" 

"Thank you."

"Was that everything?" 

"Yes, thank you very much!"

"No problem! You have a lovely stay with us! And I'll get those cookies sent right away."

"Thank you!"

They mutely follow Tord out to the car, only speaking once they've piled into the vehicle. 

"Holy shit Tord, what did you do to get all this!?"

"The man that owns this place is a multi-billionaire. His daughter got kidnapped, and my team and I saved her. He wanted to pay me but I refused his money, so he said he would owe me a favour. I called it in." He shrugs and looks away sheepishly. 

"You're incredible." All three blurt at once, and Tord giggles. 

\---------

The house is a single floor set up, with a black door, a window on each side of the door. Sticking out from the left side of the house is a bay window, to the right is another. The path up to the house is made from slates of stone, and small rose bushes decorate either side. 

"Holy shit." Tom mumbles, and Matt agrees around a mouthful of cookie. 

They park in the driveway to the left of the house and gather their things, and Tord points out another door on the side of the house to the left of the bay window. 

They shoulder their backpacks and pull their luggage along with them onto another path leading from the driveway to the front door. Edd pulls out of one his keys and swipes it, and the door beeps. 

"Greetings, Mr. Larsson and family." It drones, and the door swings open. 

They walk in, and stop in the doorway in surprise. The entire back wall is made of glass, and they can see the pool through them. The kitchen is a few steps forward and to the right, and they turn their attention upon it first. 

The countertops are black, the cupboards and shelves a deep brown. There's a stove against the far wall, two cabinets between it and the fridge, and to the right two cabinet spaces away is the sink. The cabinets line the outer wall, a microwave and coffee maker atop the surface, and then in the centre of the room is a small island counter with four stools around it. 

A door is to the left of the entrance, and Matt swings it open revealing a laundry room. A basket is to the left of the door, and the washing machine and dryer are both against the wall. To the right of them is a shelf of detergents and fabric softeners. 

They step back out and walk forward into the hallway where it splits off in three directions. Going forward is still completely open and leads to the living room. The living room is lower than the rest of the house and has two steps down into it. The carpet is white, the couches and table are black. To the left of them is a pool table, to the right are the couches all angled to face what had to be a 70 inch flatscreen tv mounted on the wall. In the middle of the table is a bowl of fruit. 

"Holy shit." Tom repeats, and Tord turns to glance down either hallway. 

"Which way?" He asks. "Left, or right?"

"Left first, then right?" Matt suggests, and Edd mutely turns to the left and begins down the hallway. 

The other three follow him, and there's three doors. One at the end, on the left, the other straight across from it on the right. Tom opens the one on the right, revealing a bathroom. 

In the corner of the room is a tub large enough to fit all four of them comfortably, a towel rack hanging to each side of the wall. Counters line the other side of the bathroom, and a sink is nestled in the centre one with a cup for toothbrushes. A mirror spans the length of the countertop, and an orange bathmat to match the one by the tub is laid in front of the sink. In the opposite corner is the toilet, another orange mat around it. 

"Holy shit." This time it's Edd that says it, and each nods. 

The room across from the bathroom is an exercise room, with elliptical's and treadmills, exercise balls, some small weights, and some machines none of them know the name of, and the bay window they'd seen from outside. 

They back out and head down the other end of the hallway which is much shorter, and only has one door at the end of the hall. Matt pushes it open and steps forward onto a light purple rug. 

"This is my kind of rug!" He proclaims, and Tord snickers. 

Across the room in the centre of the wall is a bed that's significantly larger than a king-size. The bed frame is thick and sturdy wood stained a deep brown, and the blankets on it are a creamy white. It has at least eight pillows on it, and an extra blanket is neatly folded at the foot of the bed. To the right is a door that leads to a small bathroom with only a toilet, shower, and small sink, and to the left is a sliding glass door that leads outside. Near that is the other bay window they'd seen. 

At the foot of the bed is a wooden trunk, and mounted on the wall is yet another television, slightly smaller than the one in the living room. A large dresser occupies the wall beside the bathroom door, and on either side of the bed is a nightstand with a lamp on it. 

"This is incredible." Edd breathes, and Tord nods in surprise. 

"Feel like going swimming?" Matt offers, and they all pause, recalling the memory of the large pool outside. 

"Yes."

\----------

When they finally get out of the pool a couple hours later a tray of cookies is waiting on the counter with a small note that reads,

'Enjoy the cookies! -Guinevere'

Matt instantly stuffs two into his mouth, and Tord giggles softly. 

"We have to do grocery shopping, too." Edd comments, resting his elbows upon the counter. 

"We should change first." Tord points out, and Edd glances down at his dripping wet swim trunks. 

"Oh yeah."

They quickly change into pyjamas and pile into the car, and make their way to the nearest grocery store, which is about fifteen minutes away. Once there, Tord and Matt split off to get ice cream and snack food for their trip, and Edd takes Tom to pick actual food. 

"How long are we staying here?" Edd asks as he grabs a couple frozen pizzas and tosses them into the cart. 

"He didn't say."

"How much food should we get then?" Edd asks, and Tom shrugs helplessly. 

"We can always come back?" He suggests, and Edd nods. 

"True. Alright let's wing it." 

Tom gently grabs his hand and leans against him with a smile. 

"Alright, sounds good".

\-----------------

When they return to their building, Tom declares it necessary to build a pillow fort immediately after putting away the groceries. 

"Seriously?" Edd giggles, and Tom nods enthusiastically. 

"They're perfect for cuddling." He hints, and Tord instantly grabs a pillow off the couch and holds it above his head. 

"I'm in!" 

The next hour is spent with them giggling and playfully pushing each other as they struggle to prop up certain ends of the sheets, eventually dragging in chairs from the table and the stools from the bar in the kitchen. The end result is better than they expected, and they lie in a heap in the Fort together, completely content in basking in each other's company. 

"I love you." Edd whispers. 

"I love you too." They all reply, and he giggles softly. 

"Alright, I've gotta shower." He states, wiggling free from his three disappointed boyfriends. He giggles again. "I'll be back shortly." He promises as he heads out of the room. 

The other three nestle closer for a moment before Matt sighs. 

"Tv?" He offers, and the other two roll away to find the remotes. 

When Edd returns to the livingroom he finds his boyfriends still sprawled in the blanket fort they'd made together, and he smiles. Tom and Matt are on their stomachs facing the large TV on the wall, and Tord is sprawled across their backs. He's the first to notice Edd approaching. 

Edd is wearing nothing but his sweater and a pair of green silk stockings, and Tord sits up instantly so his gaze can rake appreciatively over the man. 

"You look beautiful." His words draw the attention of Tom, whom glances over and instantly sits up, dislodging Tord slightly.

"Holy shit, Edd." He breathes, and Edd blushes and looks down. Matt's gaze finally falls upon Edd and he groans in the back of his throat.

"I remember those." he whispers, "Do you still have the purple panties?" 

Edd's cheeks flush and he pulls up the edge of his sweater, revealing the purple panties he's wearing underneath. Tom groans slightly and Tord's cheeks ignite red.

"Holy shit."

"Is there room for me under there?" he asks softly, and all three instantly scramble to make room for him in the fort. 

He crawls in and they instantly nestle against him, Matt to his left, Tom to his right, Tord lying across them once more. 

"So what's the occasion?" Matt asks, and Edd's cheeks flush slightly. 

"I wanted to... propose something. And I know you guys might need to think about it and that's fine," he assures them. "But I was thinking, we haven't really had the chance to... experiment.. all four of us." their cheeks colour to match his as he continues. "And I thought maybe.. this trip was our chance." 

"Before we do anything like that, I have to shower!" Tom says, and Matt makes a noise of agreement.

"We could always bath together?" Tord offers, cheeks glowing red. "I mean, the bath would fit us..."

"He's right," Matt agrees, and the other three glance at him. "And then we can each get into something more... comfortable... and meet back out here?"

Edd smiles.

"That sounds lovely."

"Alright. Tord come on," Matt begins, wiggling out from underneath the Norwegian. "We can go start the bath."

"Alright." he replies, standing and following Matt out of the room. 

Edd sits up to follow him, but Tom gently pins him back down onto the makeshift bed. Edd's cheeks turn red and Tom chuckles.

"I'm going to take those stockings off with my teeth." he whispers, and Edd whines, legs spreading slightly on instinct. 

Tom's smirk widens.

He leans down, hands gently pushing Edd's hoodie up so he has access to Edd's inner thighs, and his lips meet the smooth skin. Edd whimpers gently, and Tom trails gently kisses across his thigh, nipping gently near the top of the stockings. He licks a stripe up Edd's inner thigh, and Edd's thighs twitch, legs subconsciously spreading wider, and Tom takes the hem of the thin green fabric between his teeth.

"Tom..." Edd whispers, and Tom chuckles.

He gently tugs and the stocking follows, and he gently drags it down Edd's leg. He drops it and presses kisses up Edd's leg, and Edd is trembling by the time Tom makes it to the crux of his thighs. 

"Enjoying yourself?" he teases, and Edd nods.

He repeats the process on Edd's other leg, covering his smooth inner thigh with kisses and nips, and Edd whimpers, teeth digging into his lower lip.

"Tom," he whines, and Tom chuckles.

"Yes, darling?" he whispers, and Edd groans.

"Tom," he repeats. "Tom-"

"Guys, the bath is ready!" Tord calls from the next room, and Tom sits back.

Edd moans in protest, head falling back into the pillows, and Tom smiles down at him.

"If you want to keep them waiting I can think of something else I'd like to take off with my teeth." he practically growls, and Edd moans.

"Please."

Tom grins and leans back up, teeth finding the edge of Edd's panties, and he gently tugs. Edd lifts his hips and moans again, and Tom's hand slips up and palms him through the panties. Edd moans louder this time, and both freeze, Tom's hand midway into Edd's panties, when Tord calls them from the bathroom.

"Stop fucking and get your asses in here!" 

"Sorry babe." Tom murmurs, crawling up the length of Edd's body and pressing their lips together. "If you play it cool I can finish you off in the tub."

Edd whines and nods, and Tom stands, helping Edd to his feet with a grin. Edd grabs his stockings off the floor, following Tom out of the room as he stuffs the stockings into his sweater pocket. They head into the bathroom, and find Matt seated on the counter with Tord standing between his legs, their lips locked together. Tom snorts.

"You interrupted us to come watch you make out?" he teases, and they separate with a sheepish grin.

"Come on, lets get in before it gets cold." Edd says, slipping his panties off and kicking them away, tossing his sweater away next. 

He steps into the water and moans gently and Tom instantly strips and sits next to him. Tord and Matt follow suit, sitting across from them in the tub, and Tord sighs as he sinks down in the water.

"This is nice." he whispers, and Matt hums in agreement.

"Been a long time since I had a bubblebath." Tom comments idy, slipping his hand over to Edd's lap, and Edd bites down on his lip. "Isn't that right, Edd?"

He squeezes Edd's erection, and Edd gasps, turning it into a cough as quickly as possible. 

"Are you okay?" Matt asks, and Edd nods. 

"I'm fine," he replies. "Just clearing my throat." He glances at Tom as the other man thumbs the head of Edd's cock, and Edd's hips slightly jerk. "Yes, it's been a long time." 

Tom twists his hand slightly and Edd whines in the back of his throat, instantly catching the attention of the two men on the other side of the tub. 

"Edd are you jacking off?" Tord snorts, but the amused smirk falls off his face when Edd's head falls back and he moans, instantly giving up on the facade. 

"T-Tom-" he breathes, hips rolling into Tom's hand, eyes lidded, and Tom chuckles.

"You didn't last very long." He comments, "What happened to playing it cool?"

"Tom please.." 

Tom snickers.

"Holy shit." Matt comments, and Tom spares them a glance to see they're both flushed.

"That's strangely hot." Tord comments, glancing questioningly to Matt to see if he feels the same. Matt nods in agreement. 

"You have an audience, baby." Tom whispers into his ear, and Edd's hips jerk, legs spreading wider.

"Stop teasing." he pleads, and Tom pulls him to the side so Edd is in his lap, his back to Tom's chest. Edd moans.

"Wanna ride me?" Tom growls, nipping his earlobe. "While they watch?"

"Please," Edd pants, pushing his hips back into Tom's erection, and Tord chuckles. 

"Well, Tom? Are you going to make him beg for it?"

"Should I?" he pushes his hips up and Edd whines, falling forward slightly.

"Yes." Matt breathes, cheeks glowing red, and Edd whimpers.

"Tom please-" he whines, pushing back against his cock. "Please, please-"

"Please what?" he coos, and Tord snickers.

"You're going to have to get more descriptive, baby." he tells Edd.

"Tom please put your dick in my ass or I'm just going to fuck myself!" 

Tom nips the back of his neck and Edd rolls his hips.

"Fuck him." Tord commands.

Tom slips his hand beneath the water, pausing when Edd shakes his head. 

"I already stretched myself," he pants. "It's fine just fuck me."

Tom grins against his shoulder and grabs his hips, rolling his hips up into Edd's ass, and Edd pushes down against him. The next time Tom thrusts he pushs into Edd, and Edd's head falls back as a lewd moan escapes him. 

Tom grips his hips and pulls him the rest of the way down, and Edd whines desperately. 

"Oh shit-" he chokes off into an incoherent noise of pleasure, and Tord moans softly. 

Edd immediately begins hopping in Tom's lap, wavering cries escaping him, and when he falls forward his left hand meets Tord's knee, his right meeting Matt's. He whines and his nails dig into their legs. 

"Oh shit-" he pants as Tom bucks up against him. "Fuck-" he looks up, eyes lidded and glazed, and finds Tord and Matt watching him in rapt fascination. 

Their gazes flick between Edd and Tom, and both bite their lower lips when Edd shudders and falls forward slightly, arms shaking beneath his weight. 

"Touch yourselves," Edd commands. "Or each other." 

Tord and Matt share a glance and then their hands are in each other's laps. Both are biting their lips to remain silent, watching Edd to see what he wants next. 

"If you're quick enough you can- Aah!" He breaks off, jerking back into Tom, and his thighs tremble as Tom's fingers dance up them. "You can cum on my face."

"Holy shit." Tord rasps. 

"Stop holding back." Matt whispers to Edd, hand squeezing Tord's cock, and Tord whines and bucks up into the touch. 

"We want to hear you, Edd." Tom whispers, thrusting up harder, and Edd cries out. 

"Shit- Tom-" he wails, back arching. "Please-"

"Shitshitshitshitshit-" Tord pants, thighs trembling as he nears his orgasm, and Matt whines in the back of his throat. 

"Oh god- shit- fuck-" he grunts, hips jerking when Edd once again squeezes his knee. 

"Pleasepleaseplease-" Edd senselessly pants, mindlessly rocking on Tom's cock as he approaches the edge, and Tom thrusts up as hard as he can. 

"Cum." It's Matt that growls the command, and Edd gasps and his hips stutter, and he tosses his head back with a cry as he orgasms at Matt's command. 

Tom growls softly and thrusts once more before following, Tord and Matt following close behind. 

Edd slumps forward slightly, chest heaving as he pants for air, and Tom chuckles softly. 

"That was hot." He admits, and the other three nod in agreement. 

Edd whimpers softly as he leans back against Tom, and Tom's arms gently encase him. 

"So," Matt whispers. "Is anyone but me up for round two in the fort?" 

Edd sits up. 

"Meet there in fifteen minutes." He says, climbing off Tom with a muted groan, and the other three watch as Edd grabs a towel and scurries away, seemingly oblivious to the cum slipping down his thigh. 

"Oh boy." Tom whispers, and Tord turns and grins at him, looking him up and down before turning a predatory smirk upon Matt. 

"Oh yeah, this is gonna be fun."

\--------------

Edd is the first one into the living room, having run to the spare bathroom after fleeing and hosed himself off, cheeks flushing in embarrassment. He towels off quickly and pulls the purple panties on once more, and sits down to slip on the silk thigh-high stockings once more. 

Once done he rushes to the living room and all but falls into the pile of pillows and blankets, arms folded behind his head, legs slightly bent and spread. 

Tom is the first to enter the room after him, but Tord and Matt follow quickly behind. Tom is wearing a green G-string, and Edd giggles softly, biting down on his lip in an attempt to hide his grin. 

"Fuck you guys, g-strings are hot."

Edd tilts his head, gaze appreciatively roaming over Tom's body. 

"On you." He agrees, and Tom's cheeks flush. 

Tord steps up behind him, towering over him thanks to the blue heels he's wearing, and he lands an appreciative smack on Tom's ass. 

"You look hot," he winks, and Tom wiggles his eyebrows. "Glad I brought the shoes anyways?"

"Shut the fuck up." Tom giggles, playfully shoving the Norwegian. 

"You know you like fucking me in heels." Tord winks and Tom watches him walk away with lidded eyes, smirking deviously. 

"True." He admits

Tord flops onto the pillows next to Edd, and they all turn their attention upon Matt, whom is clad in his usual boxers. His cheeks flush. 

"Excuse me for not owning lingerie!"

Tord giggles and crooks his finger. 

"C'mere." 

Matt approaches and crawls into the fort, and Tom follows. 

"So," Matt's the one to ask. "How are we gonna do this?"

Edd rolls over and pushes his hips into the air slightly, and three sets of eyes instantly fall upon his pantie-clad ass. 

"Well, one of you should fuck my ass." He murmurs, and Tom bites down on his lip. 

"Matt?" He offers, and Matt perks up, instantly nodding. 

"One of you," Edd gestures to Tom and Tord. "Fucks the other. And then he and I can have some fun." He licks his lips and Tom groans. 

"Tord?" Tom whispers, and Tord glances at him. "Get on your fucking back." 

Tord feels his cock stiffen at the words and he nods, instantly rolling onto his back, and at Tom's signal Matt straddles him and grabs Tord's wrists to hold him down. 

He playfully rolls their hips together, and Tord practically purrs, pushing up into the contact. 

Edd rolls into Tord's side, and he lifts his leg to rest it on Tord's hip, the silk fabric teasing his skin, and Tord bites his lip. 

Tom leans down to the left side of his throat, and Edd's lips latch onto the right, pressing gentle kisses in a trail up to his ear. Tord moans, and his hips jerk when Tom sharply bites the crook of his neck. 

"I guess I'm not the only one that likes to be bitten, baby." Tom breathes, and Tord whines in the back of his throat. 

Matt rolls their hips together gently before he pulls back and leans down, releasing Tord's wrists so he can slip lower down the Norwegians body, lips meeting the centre of his chest. Tord keeps his arms above his head obediently, thighs trembling when Matt grasps them. 

The redheads tongue flicks out and he kisses, licks and nips his way past Tord's belly button until he reaches his boxers. He nips the skin above them and Tord's breath hitches, pitching into an embarrassing strangled sound when Tom and Edd each grasp one of his nipples and pinch them. 

Matt grasps the hem of Tord's boxers in his teeth and tugs gently, and Tord lifts his hips instantly so Matt can tug them down. When they reach his ankles Matt sits back so Tord can kick them off before he crawls back up his body, tongue flicking out to lick a path up the underside of his cock. 

"Please.." Tord breathes, and as if it was a signal all three pull away. Tord whines in the back of his throat, and Edd chuckles softly. 

"Tom," he calls, batting his eyelashes playfully, and Tom crawls toward him, groaning when Edd pushes him down into the mess of pillows and blankets and flashes a smirk at him. 

"Shit.." Tom breathes, and Edd wordlessly slips down his body. 

The process continues like this until they're all naked and hard, and Edd pushes himself up onto all fours, stockings the only thing remaining on his body, as per popular request. He waves his hips imploringly at Matt and glances at Tord as the Norwegian pants dazedly on his back. 

"Tord, come here." He whispers, and Tord slowly obeys and crawls over. 

Edd gestures for him to roll onto his back and Tord instantly does, shuffling himself so their faces are lined up, and Edd smirks at him, leaning down and capturing his lips. 

"I think we can have some fun with this." He whispers. 

Tord moans at the loss of contact and shifts his hips. 

"Tom, come fuck me." He breathes, and Tom crawls over instantly. 

Edd groans when he feels Matt's hands grasp his hips firmly, the sound choking into a pitched whine when Matt rolls his hips forward. 

"Matt, pass me the lube." Tom requests, and Edd's gaze flicks up as Matt searches for the lube, gaze falling upon Tom and Tord's erections pressed together, Tom's hand stroking them both. 

Tord is whining and panting, and Edd feels a stab of arousal in his gut. He leans down, and Tord closes his eyes, lips parting as he leans up to close the distance between their lips. Their tongues meet messily and both moan into the kiss, and Tord whines when Tom stops stroking their cocks. 

Their lips part, a string of drool connecting them as they pant for air, and both glance up to see what Tom is doing. Tom smirks when he notices their attention is upon him, and he holds up a few lubed up fingers and wiggles them. 

"Please!" Tord groans throatily, and Edd hears Matt moan gently behind him. He glances back and Matt trails one of his slick fingers down the base of Edd's spine. 

"Ready?" 

Edd nods, and Matt pushes a finger carefully inside. Edd huffs out a pleased breath, and Tord keens beneath him when Tom pushes two fingers in at once. 

"Yes-" he practically hisses. "Oh god-" 

Edd pushes back into the fingers and another is slipped in, earning a pleased groan from the brunette. Tord is panting as he rolls his hips into Tom's fingers, tongue lolling out the side of his mouth as he does so, and when he opens his eyes and finds Edd's gaze locked on him he moans. 

"Kiss me." He requests, and Edd swoops down to capture his lips in another sloppy and ridiculously hot kiss. 

"Another?" Tom asks, and Tord separates their lips to enthusiastically agree. Edd manages to voice his approval to Matt before his lips are occupied once more, and his mind goes blank, filled with nothing but sensation. 

"Fuck-" Tord whines when they part for air once more. "Tom, fuck me!" 

"Matt," Edd pants, pushing back toward the redhead. "Put your dick in me," he requests. "I need it." 

Matt groans and nods, and Edd makes a soft noise of protest when Matt's fingers leave him. He chokes on his own voice when Matt begins pushing in, and a strangled noise of pleasure escapes him as his arms all but give out, sending him to  
His elbows, face almost smacking into Tord's. 

"So good." He breathes, and Tord's wide eyes never leave his face, studying every detail. 

When Edd manages to push himself back up Tord chances a glance at Tom, just as Tom thrusts into him. 

Tord moans deliriously, all semblance of self control thrown out the window as his back arches and he claws at the various pillows and blankets beneath him. 

"Tooooom!" He keens, precum spurting from the tip of his cock, and Tom moans.

Matt breaks the silence when he pulls back and thrusts back into Edd, and Edd whines and pushes back into it. Tom begins a quick pace to match Matt's and Tord senselessly moans beneath him. 

Edd's arms shake and he lowers himself to his elbows, head hanging beside Tord's, and Tord whimpers.

"Tom- Tom-" he chants senselessly, and his hips jerk when Edd practically wails when Matt hits his prostate. 

"Ah, shit!" He cries, back arching despite the awkward position, and his thighs shudder, cock craving friction. "Matt- oh shit Matt-"

Tord's legs lift and lock around Tom's hips, yanking himself into the thrusts, and Tom moans as Tord pants and writhes in pleasure, practically sobbing as Tom hits his prostate. 

"Oh god-" he chokes and forces his gaze to Edd. 

Getting an idea he reaches a hand up and grasps Edd's erection, and Edd almost yells, his own hand instantly shooting out to grasp Tord's. Their hands work up a clumsy rhythm as they try to buck into each other's fists, and Edd whines. 

"Tord- faster- please-"

"Edd-" is all he can get out, but his hand speeds up and Edd's eyes roll back into his head. 

His thighs are shaking like they might give out and Matt's grip on his hips tightens as he nears his orgasm. The hand grasping Tord's erection speeds up, the other claws at the makeshift bed, and beneath him Tord keens and jerks. 

"Kiss me." He begs, and Edd complies once more but the kiss is short lived, neither able to silence themselves enough to maintain a proper kiss. Their cheeks press together instead as they pant, and Edd feels so deliciously overwhelmed that he's almost dizzy. 

"Tom-" he moans, "shit- Matt-" his hips stutter. "Ah- Tord!" He wails when the Norwegian squeezes his cock and twists it gently. 

He cries out embarrassingly loudly as he orgasms, spilling himself into Tord's hand, and Matt moans behind him. 

Edd keeps rolling his hips through his orgasm, and he can hear Matt's pants of their names as he cums, spilling himself inside of Edd and falling forward onto his back. Tord is almost immediately after, and as soon as he cries out Tom cums as well. He collapses onto Tord's chest and not a word is said as they all pant and heave for air. 

A few minutes later, Matt giggles softly. The other three have no idea why, but soon they're all giggling like fools. 

"I love you guys." Tord breathes, holding onto whatever part of them he can reach, and they all nuzzle closer to each other. 

"I love you too."

\----------

The next morning they all wake up snuggled together in their bed, towels from their second shower strewn across the floor. 

"How did you sleep?" Matt whispers, and all three make various hums of content. He chuckles softly. 

"We should do that more often." Tom comments, and Edd nods his head. 

"Please." He mumbles, and Tord snickers softly. 

"Please and thank you." He agrees, nuzzling closer to the group. 

"I love you." All four whisper.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay uploading it here! I hope it was worth the wait!

Days pass quickly for the group as they enjoy their time at the hotel, most of their days spent lounging by the pool or spent tangled up in the sheets together. Coming here had been one of the best ideas Tord had ever had; it had given them the chance to fall even more in love than before. 

Tord’s head is spinning as his three boyfriends nestle around him on the couch, their eyes locked on the television screen as Insane Zombie Pirates From Hell plays, and Matt quietly eats some of the cookies that housekeeping had brought in for them.

“When are we going home?” Tom asks idly as he plays with Matt’s hair, and he feels Edd shrug.

“Never.” Matt replies around a cookie, and Tord chuckles.

“Unfortunately, I am sure that the owners patience will be wearing thin eventually.” 

“You saved his daughter’s life, he’s not allowed to kick us out. Common courtesy.” Edd says, and the other three chuckle. “That being said, I do miss home.”

“Me too.” Tom reluctantly agrees.

\-------

“Good Afternoon gentlemen,” Guinevere greets as they approach the front desk, smiling widely at them. “I trust everything is to your liking?”

“Everything was lovely.” Tord assures her, and the other three make various noises of agreement. She laughs.

“What can I do for you today?”

“We’re going to be checking out, actually.” He reluctantly says. “We’re a little homesick.”

“Understandable.” She nods, “Just a moment.” She bustles away from the desk and into the back room, and when she returns she holds a pair of scissors and a thin stack of papers. “May I have your wrists, please?”

They hold out their arms and she quickly snips their bracelets off, and they fall onto the marble countertop. Matt pipes up before she can throw them in the garbage.

“Um, can I have those, actually? For a keepsake?”

“Of course.” Guinevere replies, collecting the four bracelets in her hand and holding them out to him. He grins and thanks her, and stuffs them into the pocket of his shorts. 

“So, I assume we need to sign something?” Tord asks, and she nods.

“Just a couple forms, I need you each to sign it just a security thing; if anything in the room is damaged we’re usually required to bill you for it. Due to the reason you were staying, you might be exempt to that. I’ll have to call my boss.”

“Okay.” Edd agrees, stepping up and grabbing a pen.

They each quickly sign the forms Guinevere spreads out on the counter for them, and once they’re done she collects them and puts them into a folder, sealing it shut immediately and writing Tord’s last name on it before she puts it in her desk.

“Okay, now the keys please.” They each hand them over and she files them away in her desk as well. “Have a safe drive home, and we hope to see you again soon!”

Tord laughs and shakes his head.

“This was a one-shot deal, we can’t afford this.”

Her expression twists into one of confusion, and she tilts her head.

“What? Didn’t I tell you?”

“Tell us what?”

“The boss said you can come back whenever you want, free of charge.”

Edd’s jaw drops, and Matt excitedly squeals and shakes Tom.

“Really?” Tord asks, eyebrows raised in surprise. Guinevere laughs and nods her head.

“Yes. So I hope to see you again soon!”

“Wow.. Thank you! Have a great day!” Edd calls as he grabs Tord’s arm and gently pulls the man from the lobby.

The drive home is spent with the windows down, obnoxious pop music blasting from the radio, Edd’s hand surfing through the air, a serene smile on his face. Matt lounges in the backseat with Tord, identical smiles on their faces as Tord sings along with whatever Katy Perry song is on the radio at the moment. 

When they get home they quickly unpack the car, and only once they get inside do they realize that they no longer have a king sized bed at their disposal, and they can’t fit very comfortably into a double bed.

“Do we have any money for a bigger bed?” Edd asks as they examine the mattresses. “Or should we push the beds together?”

“We’d fall through the cracks,” Tord points out. “We tried that in twelfth grade, remember?”

“Right, I remember that.” Tom agrees, frowning slightly. “I think we should just buy a bigger bed.”

“But do we have the money for that?” Edd asks again, and Tord mentally calculates in his head, humming softly as he does.

“Yes, we can aff-”

“Guys!” Matt cries suddenly, making the other three jump in surprise. “I just remembered, the mattress store we drove by was going out of business so everything is on sale!”

“Perfect!” Tom cheers, “Matt I could kiss you.”

“Me first!” Tord cries, and Matt giggles when their lips meet. 

“Should we go now, then?” Edd asks, and Tord shrugs.

“Do we want to sleep alone tonight?” He asks, and each one shakes their head.

“No.” Edd says firmly. “Let’s go.”

“You three go, pick a good one. I’ll move the bed out of Edd’s room since that’s room is the biggest, and I’ll put the mattress in the spare room.” He meets Edd’s gaze and tilts his head. “If that’s okay?”

“Of course.” Edd approves, and Tord grins.

“Woo, mattress snooping!” Matt cries, turning and rushing back out of the door. Tom and Edd eventually follow, Edd pausing in the door to press a kiss to Tord’s cheek.

“We’ll be back soon.” he whispers, and then the door closes.

It doesn’t take Tord long to take the mattress out of Edd’s room and put it in the spare room, setting it up on the frame and boxspring with ease. Once he finishes, he decides to go sit on the front porch and wait for the others to return, wondering how on earth they were going to get a king sized mattress in the house and up to Edd’s room. 

He sits in silence, enjoying the breeze, but the comfortable silence is ruined when someone unexpected speaks.

“You.” The word is growled, and Tord opens his eyes and looks toward the source of the voice, stomach twisting when he realizes Eduardo is looking at him.

“H-Hey.” He tries, weakly waving even as his voice falters. 

Oh no, oh no, what do I do, oh no.

He closes his eyes tightly, shaking his head to clear it, and when he opens them Eduardo is approaching him, and Tord feels like he might puke. When had he gotten so close?

“What the fuck are you doing here?” He growls, and Tord stands, scrambling away from the angry man. 

Eduardo’s hands are shaking as he approaches, and Tord distantly hears his phone ringing inside their house. He’d forgot it inside. 

Fuck.

Eduardo’s fingers twitch, and Tord swears to god he can see his hair turning green.

“Eduardo-” he tries, and Eduardo cuts him off.

“What the fuck are you doing here?” He repeats, and Tord steps back only for his foot to catch the edge of the sidewalk and send him tumbling to the ground. 

“I- I live here.” He tries, trembling in spite of himself as Eduardo advances on him, mentally chanting to himself not to fight back; he deserves whatever Eduardo wants to do to him.

He feels sick. All of his training replays in the back of his mind, and he knows he could take Eduardo down in seconds if he wanted to, but he refuses. His fingers twitch, arm shifting to reach for a gun that isn't there, and anguish pierces his chest. 

He deserves this. He killed Jon. Eduardo deserves revenge. 

“You live here?” He snorts, stooping and grabbing the front of Tord’s sweater. He lifts him off the ground and forces Tord to meet his gaze. “I don’t buy that. My neighbours may be idiots, but I doubt they’re stupid enough to take you back.” He throws Tord to the ground. “Give me one reason I shouldn’t kill you.”

Tord's mind races, screaming replies at him -money, forgiveness- but he knows nothing will sway the man above him. He swallows thickly. 

“I can’t.” Tord replies honestly, crying out when Eduardo kicks him in the stomach, knocking the breath out of him.

“Are you back to murder another innocent man?” He asks harshly, and Tord mentally kicks himself for coming outside in the first place. Of course the first time he dares step outside without the others is the day Eduardo and Mark get back from visiting Mark’s parents in Italy.

The back of his mind wonders where Mark is. Is he watching? Laughing? Probably. 

“No.” He whispers. “I didn’t mean for that to happen.”

Eduardo lets out a harsh, biting laugh, and Tord flinches.

“Stand up.” He growls. Tord doesn’t move, staring up at him with surrender clearly shining in his eyes. “Stand up!”

The Norwegian shakily stumbles to his feet, and Eduardo lunches forward, fist meeting Tord’s cheek with ease. The man stumbles, but doesn’t fall. Eduardo hits him again, and Tord makes no move to fight back. Angry tears are visible in Eduardo’s eyes as he lashes out and continually hits Tord, getting angrier when he doesn’t defend himself.

“Fight back!” he screams, and Tord refuses. Eduardo grabs him by the throat, freezing when a car screeches into the driveway.

Edd is out of the car before it has even stopped moving, fear plainly written on his face.

“Eduardo stop!” He cries, “Let him go!”

Eduardo freezes, Tord slipping from between his fingers and hitting the ground with a dull thud. He coughs and gasps for air, eyes unfocused. Tom and Matt scramble to his side, and Edd pushes Eduardo away from the man on the ground.

“You forgave him.” It’s not a question, and Edd’s stomach twists unpleasantly.

“He’s sorry.” 

“He killed Jon!” Eduardo roars, and Edd growls in the back of his throat.

“I know what he did! And so does he! You don’t know anything about him Eduardo, you don’t know how he feels! You have no right to attack him!”

“He. Killed. Jon.” He repeats, hands shaking, fingertips turning green.

“And it keeps him up at night. People makes mistakes Eduardo. He didn’t mean for Jon to die. It was an accident. A horrible-” His voice cracks and he pauses, clearing his throat before trying to speak again. “-horrible accident, and I know you’re hurting but killing Tord isn’t going to bring Jon back.”

“He destroyed your house- He tried to kill you all! How do you know he isn’t going to try to kill you again!?” Eduardo challenges, and Edd grimaces.

“He isn't like that!”

“He killed Jon!” He roars again. 

He lunges at Edd, but Edd is ready and grabs him, using his momentum to throw him away. Eduardo crashes into the fence separating their yards, and Edd braces himself.

“Edd don’t!” Matt says worriedly. “You know what the doctors said- you can’t use those powers again or you could die!”

“Take Tord inside.” Edd says, voice low as Eduardo stands, shaking shattered wood off of himself. 

Edds fingertips turn green. 

“Edd-”

“Go!” He commands.

They grab Tord and carry him toward the door, but Tord struggles and writhes, shaking his head weakly.

“No- No we can’t leave him out here alone.”

Eduardo screams, taking off toward Edd, movements so fast they’re like a blur, and Edd shoots off, meeting him midway. Eduardo swings his fist and Edd ducks under it, grabbing his arm and lifting him off the ground, throwing him over his head and onto the ground.

He leaps to his feet and rockets off, and Edd darts away, hands coming together, a ball of swirling green energy building between them. He whirls and blasts it toward Eduardo, but Eduardo had the same idea. The orbs collide between them and explode, and the force drives Eduardo into the ground and sends Edd flying back against the side of the car. 

He falls limply to the ground and groans, eyes fuzzy as he lifts his head. He can barely make out Eduardo's form as he gets up, and Edd summons all of his energy and leaps off the ground, hands outstretched as he shoots forward. He grabs Eduardo and drives him back down into the ground, barely catching himself on his feet before falling on top of the other man. 

Eduardo flings his legs out, kicking Edd in the stomach, and the force propels him into the air. Eduardo grimaces and spits out a mouthful of blood as he readies himself, and he leaps up so he's beside Edd in mid air. Their gazes lock for a fraction of a second, and then Eduardo swings his leg down full force into Edd’s stomach. 

Blood spurts from Edd’s lips at the contact, and he can't stop himself before he hits the ground full force, body leaving a large crater in the yard. He opens his eyes and sees Eduardo speeding down toward him, but can't seem to move his limbs fast enough to stop him. 

Time seems to slow down as his hand closes around Edd’s throat.

“Give up!” The man snarls. “He deserves it!” 

“Never!”

Eduardo lets out a furious scream, lifting Edd up by his throat and slamming him back down to the ground. He fumbles to kick Eduardo away, and by some miracle he succeeds. As soon as Eduardo is off of him his hands lift on instinct, clutching at the ground to pull himself to his feet. 

“Edd stop!” Tom begs, but Edd ignores him, hand lifting to wipe the blood from his lips. 

Eduardo lands gently on his feet a few yards away and Edd clenches his hands into fists, mind racing, calculating some way to take him down or stall Eduardo until Mark gets home to stop him. His stomach twists unpleasantly as an idea forms, but a glance at his boyfriends destroys any idea of leniency. The image of Eduardo pummelling Tord flashes through his minds eye, and Edd bares his teeth in a grimace. 

“Maybe you shouldn’t have been so preoccupied with my boyfriend, and should have been focused on protecting yours!” He snarls, stomach twisting unpleasant at the cruel words. Eduardo freezes. “You spend all your time gloating that you’re better than me, and yet you didn’t even try to protect him!”

“I did try!” He shrieks back, and his voice cracks.

“Then where is he?” It’s Tom that speaks this time, voice a furious roar from where he stands on the steps with the other two, and Eduardo snaps.

He lunges forward again, but rage and anguish make his movements sloppy and Edd easily catches his fist and swings Eduardo over his head, slamming him into the ground. 

“Stay down!” He commands, and Eduardo writhes and struggles as Edd puts a foot on his chest. 

“Never!”

“Stay down!” He repeats, venom dripping from his words, and Eduardo spits up at him. 

“Eduardo what are you doing!?” A voice shrieks, and Edd instantly relaxes and lifts his foot as Mark runs frantically over. 

“He killed Jon,” Eduardo says raggedly, and Edd feels sick when he sees tears in the man's eyes. “He killed Jon, and they're harbouring the bastard in their house!” 

Mark looks at Edd, then to Matt and Tom, and finally to the limp form of Tord being held by them. He stares until Tord looks up, and their gazes lock. 

“He's didn't mean for it to happen.” Mark eventually says, looking back down at Eduardo. “I know it hurts, but killing him won't bring Jon back.”

A ragged sob escapes Eduardo and he throws his arm over his face. 

“He killed Jon.” He says again, and Mark blinks back tears as he holds out his hand to help Eduardo up. 

“I know he did, love. But this isn't who you are. Don't be like him.”

Eduardo finally meets his gaze, and he nods and holds his hand out to grab Mark’s. Mark pulls him to his feet, arm wrapping around his shoulders to guide him home, and Edd swallows thickly. 

“I'm sorry.” He whispers. 

Mark looks at the three on the stoop, and then to Edd. 

“I know.” He says. 

Edd doesn't see them walk away, three screams of his name echoing in his ears as he falls limply to the ground. 

\-----------

When Edd wakes up he's in bed and the lights are off. A glance to the window confirms its night, and his tired eyes seek out the clock. It's 3:47am. He groans, and turns his head when he feels the blanket shift. 

“I was wondering when you were going to wake up.” Tord croaks as Edd struggles to see him in the darkness. 

Edd gasps. 

“You're awake,” He whispers. “Are you okay?”

“I should be asking you that.” He says, gently. “What the hell happened while I was gone? You have superpowers?”

“Kind of.” He shrugs. “They're mostly gone.” He pauses briefly. “Are you okay?” He asks again, and Tord sighs. 

“I'm okay. I feel awful knowing you're here because of me, but I'm okay. Thanks to you. You saved my life.” 

Edd smiles slightly and nods against the pillow. 

“I love you.” He says, and Tord shakes his head. 

“You didn't have to do that.”

“Eduardo has no right to kill you. Just because you made a mistake and killed one person doesn't mean that you deserve to die.”

Tord feels guilt twist his stomach. 

“What if it wasn't just one person?” He whispers, barely heard in the silence of the room. 

Edd falls silent, pondering the question. If Tord had killed more than one person, could he still love him? How many more could it be? Two? Three? What if it was hundreds- thousands? Could he love a man that so frivolously took life?

He pushes the thought away. Tord wouldn't kill someone for no reason. Maybe he would kill someone that deserves it, and maybe that's okay, but he wouldn't kill an innocent. 

Jon was an exception. Jon was an accident. Jon was an accident that tore Tord apart- an accident that made Tord destroy himself with guilt. 

He knows Tord wouldn't kill an innocent intentionally. 

But is he okay with Tord killing people that aren't innocent? Doesn't that save lives in the long run? Doesn't it help innocent people if the bad people are killed? How many lives had Tord saved by killing the bad people?

He doesn't know. 

“I was the leader of an army,” Tord says out of nowhere, and Edd has to strain to hear the words. “And we killed people all the time.”

“But Jon was the first innocent.” He says. 

It's not a question, but Tord nods nonetheless. 

Edd reaches out slowly, hand fumbling to find Tord's in the darkness. Once he does, he squeezes it gently. 

“I love you.” He whispers. “And I'll accept that part of your past. It doesn't change how I feel about you.”

Tord is visibly relieved and lets out a half-sob.

“Edd, you're a fuckin angel.” 

\---------

“Have you told them yet?” Patryk asks, receiving a smack to the back of the head from Paul. 

“There's nothing to tell.” He growls warningly, levelling them both with a look daring them to challenge him. 

They don't. 

Paul sighs. 

“Have you told them about us yet, then?” He asks, and Tord relaxes slightly. 

“I told Edd.” He replies softly. “It went… Better than I expected.” He admits, a small smile gracing his lips. “He wants me to tell the other two, so I'm going to do that tonight.”

“And then do we get to meet them?” Patryk asks eagerly, and Tord smirks. 

“If you can behave.” He teases. “And eat like civilized human beings.”

“Hey!” Paul cries, about to defend himself. He stops when Tord points to his hair. 

“You have bits of egg in your hair from when you practically stuffed your face into the food.” He says, tone frustratingly smug.

Paul huffs but concedes defeat, lifting a hand to brush the food from his hair. Patryk giggles and shakes his head, and Tord rolls his eyes. 

“Have you seen any of the men?”

“No sir.” They both reply, playful mood dropping instantly. 

Tord nods his head and glances down to the steaming mug of coffee held between his hands, brows furrowing slightly. 

“I'm worried for your safety.” He admits, looking up to meet their gazes. “We don't know where they are, or if they're even still searching for us.” 

Paul grimaces. 

“I see your point Leader, but we trained with these men so we know how incompetent they are. Surely if they were following us they would have made some sort of slip up by now?”

“Paul is right, it's been a very long time with no sign of them, sir.”

“I understand what both of you are saying, but I still fear for your safety.” He pauses, taking a drink of his coffee as he ponders how to proceed. “Maybe we should go back into hiding.”

“No!” Paul cries, and when Tord raises an eyebrow he back pedals. “I- I mean/ with all due respect Red Leader, I don't see how that's-”

“Please don't make us go back to Peru.” Patryk interrupts, earning the attention of the other two men. “If I live to be a hundred I'll still never want to see the Peruvian mountains again.”

“We could go somewhere else.” He tries. “Alaska, maybe.” 

He looks up from his coffee yet again, and he can see the fear in their eyes. He remembers the frozen nights spent wondering if they would make it until morning, and he feels sick. No. He can't put them through that again. 

“Just..” He pauses for a brief second. “Be extra careful. I don't want anything to happen to either of you.”

Both instantly relax in relief and nod their heads. 

“We’ll be careful.” Paul promises, and Tord smiles weakly. 

“That's all I ask.” He mumbles. 

\------------

“Are you okay?” Tom asks, slowly approaching Tord's hunched form as the man rests face-down on the table, posture screaming defeat. 

“I'm worried about my friends.”

“You have friends?” He tries to tease, but he back pedals when he sees the grief upon his boyfriends face. “Hey, whoa, I'm sorry.” He says instantly, resting one of his hands on Tord's shoulder. “Why are you worried about them?”

“I might have gotten them in trouble.” He says reluctantly, “and not for the first time.”

“I don't understand.” Tom admits, and Tord explodes.

“All I do in regards to them is mess up and get them hurt! My own stubbornness almost got them killed in Russia, I got them stalked and almost murdered in Peru, and they're still being hunted!” He cries, and Tom withdraws with wide, surprised eyes. 

“Hunted? By who? Why?”

“Because the people after them want what they know!” Tord cries, hiding his face in his hands. 

“What do they know? Fuck, Tord I'm so confused.” 

“Where I am.” 

It's muffled by his hands, but Tom hears. He hesitates before he kneels next to the chair Tord is on, grabbing it and twisting it to the side so Tord has no choice but to face him. 

“Hey,” he whispers, and Tord peeks at him through his fingers. “What's going on? I can't help if I'm left in the dark.”

“Tom…”

“Does this have anything to with what you told Edd the other day?”

“You know about that?” He gasps, eyes wide in surprise, and when Tom sees the fear in them he gently grabs Tord's hands and guides them away from his face. 

“Matt and I both heard. We didn't bring it up because we wanted to wait until you were ready to tell us.”

“I- I was going to tell you tonight-” he tries, guilty over the possibility of hurting their feelings. 

“I know.” Tom smiles, and Tord relaxes slightly. “And we still love you.”

Tord swallows thickly, searching Tom’s face for any hint that he's lying. When he can't find one, he smiles weakly. 

“What did I do to deserve you guys?” He whispers, and Tom chuckles.

“Will you tell me what's going on?” He asks softly, and Tord nods. 

\----------

“Tord darling, there's someone here to see you!” Matt calls, and Tord gets to his feet and approaches the door. 

“Who is it love?” He asks. “My friends don't usually-” he breaks off when he takes sight of the man standing on the doorstep. 

His blood runs cold, and he feels like he could puke. 

“Matt, honey, can you go help Edd for a minute please?” He forces out. 

Matt hesitates, clearly sensing something is wrong with Tord, but he nods and slips deeper into the house to find Edd. 

“What the hell are you doing here?” Tord snarls, and the man on his doorstep chuckles. 

“We have some unfinished business, Sir.” The word is said mockingly, cruelly, and Tord grimaces. 

“We don't have  _ any _ business.” He says cooly. “You said your part when you caught me in Hawaii, and I've said all I'm going to say on the matter.”

“Foolish man, only half of what was necessary was spoken.” He says, shaking his head. “Things cannot be forgiven just because you command it to be so. You don't own us anymore.”

Tord wants to scream. 

A quick glance behind him confirms that his boyfriends have come to investigate why he's so angry. 

“я никогда не владеть вами!” He yells back. “Я повелел вам! мы были армия! это другое!”

The man chuckles humorlessly and shakes his head. 

“вы владели нами! вы владели нами , и вы не волнует, если мы умерли! мы были рабами вам!” His anger drips from every word, and he steps closer to Tord. The other three step closer, ready to intervene if things get violent. 

He smirks. 

“уходи!” Tord commands, and the man's smirk falls. 

“у вас есть три дня, чтобы сдаться , или все они умирают.” He says, shooting a dark look at the three men behind Tord. Immediately afterwards he smiles serenely. “Have a lovely day.” 

Tord stares after him, hands shaking by his sides as the man walks down their front path. As he reaches the end Tord snaps, tears welling in his eyes. 

“Go fuck yourself!” He roars, flinging the door shut so hard it rattles the windows. 

His hand shoots out and locks it, and then he falls to the ground, hiding his face in his hands. 

“Tord?” Edd asks gently. “Is everything okay?”

“Everything is fine, darling.” He whispers. 

“Uh, can you guys give us a minute?” Tom asks gently, and the two share a look before nodding and leaving the room. 

“Hva skjer?” Tom asks gently, reaching out to grasp Tord's hand. 

“De ønsker å drepe meg.” Tord replies, and Tom grimaces. 

“Hvorfor?”

“De tror jeg behandlet dem som slaver.” He replies. “De tror jeg trodde de var unnværes.” He looks down, gaze locking on the carpet. “Kanskje jeg gjorde..”

“Tord…” Tom whispers, and the Norwegian looks up. “Don't let him get to you. We won't let him hurt you.”

“You should.” He mumbles, and Tom shakes his head. 

“Don't think like that, or they've already won. We love you.”

“I love you too.”

\---------------

“Stephan showed up on my doorstep.” Tord says tersely, gaze focused on the mug of coffee in a vice grip between his hands. 

Paul spits his coffee out and Patryk chokes on his croissant, both staring at Tord with unmistakable fear in their eyes. 

“I thought he gave up in Hawaii!”

Tord shakes his head. 

“No such luck.”

Tord glances up in time to see Paul's arm rapidly jerk in the direction of Patryk, and he knows they're holding hands under the table. His stomach twists guiltily. 

“I'm sorry.” He says gently as he stands, shimmying out of the booth. “I'll make it all better. I promise. Neither of you will get hurt.”

“Sir-” They break off when he gives them a stern look. It fades, replaced with one of pain. 

“I'm not your leader anymore, boys. Go be happy.” He turns his back on them as he begins walking away. “Somewhere far away from me.”

He doesn't even make it out of the cafe before their arms are around him. 

“No!” Paul snaps, and Patryk shakes his head. 

“With all due respect sir, stuff it.” Patryk says firmly, and Tord raises an eyebrow. 

“You're our leader. You're our friend. We aren't letting you walk out on us just because of some danger.”

“You two could be killed.” His voice is empty, and the two share looks and hold him tighter. 

“That's always been an occupational hazard. Let us help you, sir.”

Tord closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. He knows he can't say yes, but he also knows he isn't making it out of this cafe if he doesn't tell them that they can help. He swallows thickly and nods his head. 

“Fine.” He whispers, “now please release me, Edd is expecting me at home and I don't want him to worry.”

“Okay.” Both step away and their hands join again. “We’ll hear from you soon, right?”

Tord pushes down the sick feeling in his chest as he lies to them again. 

“Yes.”

With that, he briskly leaves the cafe. 

\----------

It's hours later when he finally goes home, and as soon as he opens the door Edd is crashing into him, sobbing softly. Tord instantly feels guilty. 

“Where- where were you?” He chokes out, clinging to Tord with every ounce of strength he possesses. “I was so worried!” 

Tord sags and they slip to the ground, a tangle of limbs as Tord succumbs to his own anguish and lets out a sob. It spirals out of control from there, and before he knows what's happening he's bawling in Edd’s arms, blubbering about Paul and Patryk and not wanting to hurt anyone. 

When Tom and Matt return home they rush over and embrace the other two, relieved tears slipping free at the sight of Tord. 

They stay there for hours. 

\-------------

Edd is awoken by a pounding knock on the door, and he makes a vague noise of confusion as he shuffles out of bed and down the stairs. In the back of his mind he wonders why the bed felt so empty, but his sleep muddled mind is too occupied by making sure he gets down the stairs in one piece to ponder the empty bed. 

“Who is it?” He asks as he shuffles over to the door, eyes lidded as he pulls it open. 

There's nobody on the steps, and glances down the street reveal that there's nobody in sight. He yawns and looks down, raising a brow at the small Manila folder on his stoop. He shrugs and bends over to grab it, returning inside and closing and locking the door behind him. 

He wanders to the kitchen and takes a seat at the table, opening the folder and sliding out a thin tablet. He raises an eyebrow, but clicks the button. It unlocks, revealing that a video is open. Edd feels a creeping feeling of dread crawling up his spine, but he clicks play. 

“Good morning, Edward.” A man's voice speaks from the device, and Edd recognizes it as the man that had antagonized Tord a few days ago. “A few days ago, my colleague and I spoke, and he refused to turn himself in. I told him there would be consequences, but still he refused.” 

Edd grimaces, and he realizes he can hear the man walking, though the screen remains pitch black. 

“I pride myself on being a patient man, Edward. But Red Leader’s three days are up, so there has to be consequences.”

Edd thinks he might puke. Who had been hurt because they refused to surrender Tord?

“So, we give you 24 hours to make up your mind.” The camera raises slowly. “I trust you'll make the right decision. I'll see you soon.”

His voice stops but the camera pans up and Edd screams. He screams for all his worth as tears well in his eyes. Even after the screen goes black and the video stops he screams. 

Tord rushes down the stairs toward him, frantic and terrified. 

“Edd! Edd what's going on!?” He cries, “Where are Tom and Matt!?”

Edd doesn't reply, trembling where he sits at the table. 

“Edd!?” Tord cries, and Edd’s reply is a whisper that makes Tord's blood run cold. 

“He took them.” 

“What?”

“He took them-” he breaks off, voice raising. “He took them!” His voice is a shrill screech now and a borderline hysteric sob escapes him as he shoves away from the table. 

Tord rushes over and wraps his arms around Edd and the man completely dissolves, clinging to him, afraid he’ll be taken too. 

“We’ll get them back!” Tord promises. “They'll be okay!”

\------------

“What do we do?” Edd whispers, and Tord bites his lip. 

“Turn me in.” He replies, and Edd looks horrified. 

“No!” He cries, “Never!”

“Edd that's the only way he’ll give back Tom and Matt!”

“No! There has to be another way!” He protests, and Tord shakes his head. 

“There isn't.”

Edd hides his face in his hands again and doesn't reply, and Tord guiltily stares at the table. He knows there isn't another way. Not where Stephan is concerned. He won't stop until Tord is dead. He's proved that much already. 

Tord clenches his fists and hangs his head. 

I never should have come home.

\----------

Twenty four hours later finds them on the lawn with Stephan and his men. 

Edd clutches his hair in his fists and screams in frustration, patience wearing thin, and the man across from him clenches his fists. 

“Don’t make me hurt you.” 

“You’re not listening!” Edd screams back, hands trembling as he throws his arms up in frustration. 

“Just give me Tord and we’ll let your friends go.”

“I-” He falters and looks over to the large man holding a small screen. On the screen he can see the image of two of his boyfriends, each bound, gagged, and beaten. 

For a second he wonders if it’s worth it; giving up Tord to get back Tom and Matt. He glances at Tord, and feels sick for even considering it. He glances back at the monitor and he can see in their eyes that they're practically begging him not to turn over Tord. He feels relieved that they agree with him. 

“No.” He finally growls resolutely, clenching his hands into fists. “You’re not taking him.”

The man snarls and takes a step forward, and Edd doesn’t flinch. 

“Don’t you realize what you’re giving up!? And for what? A murderer?” 

Edd grimaces and pushes Tord further behind him. 

“You’re not taking Tord.” He hisses, eyes narrowed. “Now get off my property before I call the police!”

Stephan growls in the back of his throat and starts walking forward, and Edd whirls and shoves Tord into the house and locks the door. As soon as he finishes he feels a hand close around his throat. 

Almost immediately his vision goes hazy, and the door is yanked back open by a furious and frantic Tord. 

“Stephan let him go!” 

“You had your chance!” The man roars. “And now all three of them are going to die knowing that you put your own survival ahead of theirs!”

“Edd!” Tord screams, reaching out and grabbing the man.

Edd smiles serenely. 

“I love you.” He rasps, and Tord cries out when he's yanked free. 

Stephan storms away, back toward the car, and he hesitates before he enters. He turns to face Tord, and shifts his hold on Edd. Tord's entire face goes white. 

“Edd no!” He shrieks. “Stephan- Stephan please! Don't hurt him!” He pleads, blood running cold. 

Stephan smirks, and snaps Edd’s neck. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was having a formatting issue with the chapter, so I apologize for the spacing!

Tord stops breathing.

  
Everything moves in slow motion as Stephan releases Edd and steps backward and into the waiting van, but Tord doesn’t even see it as Edd starts slumping toward the ground.    
  


“Edd!” He shrieks, breaking into a run. His hands find Edd’s body just before he hits the grass, but the weight drags Tord down with him.    
  


“Edd! Edd please!” He breathes, tears already blurring his vision, hands trembling as the rocket to his pulse point.    
  


Nothing.    
  


“Edd! Edd no- no please-” his voice cracks as Edd’s head lols limply out of his lap and Tord might puke. “Please open your eyes!”   
  


His lower lip trembles and he firmly bites it, struggling to hold back sobs. Edd’s body is already colder than usual and Tord feels as if his heart has been ripped out of his chest. 

 

“Edd please,” he croaks, throat tight with emotion. “I’m sorry, please wake up- open your eyes! Please!”    
  


Edd doesn’t reply and a shuddering sob tears free, his body bowing forward so his face hits Edd’s chest, clutching his sweater tightly.    
  


“Edd I’m so sorry..”

 

\---------

 

“Leader?” Paul calls worriedly, stepping through the open door of the house he knows contains his friend. 

 

“Tord?” Patryk’s voice joins his lovers, pushing through the opening right after him and briskly walking into the apparently abandoned house. 

 

After not hearing from their leader in more than a week, they had broken his orders and come to the house to make sure nothing was wrong. What greeted them made them both sick with worry. The living room was destroyed, the couch flipped and television smashed. The pictures that had once rested on the wall lay scattered across the floor, broken glass littering the carpet. 

 

“Tord?” Patryk asks weakly, fear colouring his words. His hand blindly reaches out, and he feels relieved when Paul's hand knowingly grasps it. 

 

“Tord!” Paul calls, the tone commanding an answer from the other man, should he be in the house. 

 

There's no reply. 

 

“Should we keep looking?”

 

“Yes.” 

 

They step carefully over the broken objects and into the kitchen, confused when it's completely unharmed except for a hole in the wall beside the fridge that looks like it was made with a fist. 

 

“”Tord?” Paul asks again, and once more silence is his answer. 

 

Patryk almost leaps out of his skin in alarm when the ceiling lamp in the dining room suddenly gives out and crashes to the floor, crystal ornaments splintering and shattering across the floor. 

 

“I don't like this.” He whispers, and Paul nods and warily creeps forward, hand ready to grab his gun. “What if they found us?”

 

“They couldn't have.” Paul whispers. He peeks into the dining room, and he feels sick. “But something definitely happened here. We need to find Tord.”

 

Patryk forces his gaze away from the wreckage of chair and the table, and nods. He looks toward the stairs, and both silently move toward them, creeping up and peeking into the first door available. 

 

Posters of guitars litter the walls, and a green hoodie is thrown haphazardly on the bed, but there is nothing out of the ordinary wrong so they creep forward. The next room is a bathroom, again pristine and untouched. The room after that is plastered wall to wall with pictures of the redhead -Matt, they think- and once again there's a green hoodie on the bed, this time with a red one accompanying it. 

 

They share a glance and creep to the final room, pushing open the door. The first thing they notice is the many holes in the walls, and the messy chaos someone had made of the probably once pristine room. Then they look to the king sized bed where, a figure lays in a green bloodsoaked sweater, completely immobile. 

 

Patryk screams. 

 

Paul claps a hand over his mouth, entire body rigid with shock, senses instantly on red alert. 

 

“Is that Tord’s blood?” Patryk’s whisper is hardly heard behind Paul’s hand, but the larger man shrugs. 

 

“I don't know.” He admits. “Stay here.”

 

He releases the man and creeps forward, circling the bed until his gaze lands upon Tord’s face, almost as white as a sheet of paper. 

 

“Tord!” He cries, closing the distance between them. 

 

His hands touch the sweater and the fabric is stiff beneath his fingers. The blood is dry. He sighs in relief. His fingers slip up, searching for a pulse, and he's relieved when he feels a weak thump against his fingers. 

 

“Tord, can you hear me?”

 

“Leave me alone.” His lips move, but hardly a sound is made. 

 

His eyes open, and the black bags beneath them make Paul’s stomach twist. His eyes are red rimmed and practically sunken into his head, and Paul knows the redness is from tears but he doesn't know why. 

 

“Have you been eating?” He asks, but he knows the answer just by looking at him. “Who's blood is this? Where is Edd? What the-” he breaks off as Tord’s expression contorts in pain. 

 

His eyes burn to cry but his dehydrated body can't produce anymore tears, so he's left to blink helplessly against the stinging itch. A wheezing noise escapes him, and Paul recognizes it as a sob. When Patryk moves to come join them, Paul shakes his head no. 

 

“Tord, what happened?” He demands, but his questions fall upon deaf ears. Tord curls further in on himself, body trembling, and he struggles to hide his face. “If you don't tell me, I'll go find Edd and ask him myself.” He warns, and the wheezing sound escapes Tord again. 

 

“He's dead.” His voice can't speak the words, but his lips form them enough that Paul understands. 

 

He falls back into a seated position in surprise. 

 

“What happened?”

 

Tord turns his face, trying to hide it among sheets and sweater. Paul feels his heart breaking at the look of sheer anguish upon his thin and pale face. 

 

“Stephan.” It's a silent answer again, but it's enough to make Paul feel like a rug was yanked out from under his feet. 

 

His gaze rockets up to Patryk’s, and the man is visibly concerned at the horror in his boyfriends eyes. 

 

“They found us.”

 

\-----------

 

“Okay,” Paul says a few hours later, after successfully forcing Tord to drink some water. “Can you tell us what happened?”

 

“Stephan showed up,” he mumbles, gaze fixed firmly upon the table that Paul and Patryk had stood back up. “Edd was trying to beg for Tom and Matt back, but he said he wouldn't give me up and that's what Stephan wanted.” His hands lift and cover his face. “He killed Edd and probably killed Tom and Matt and it's my fault..” 

 

“It's not your fault.” Patryk says firmly before Paul can say a word. “Stephan has always been a cruel, unforgiving man.” 

 

“Red Leader,” Paul begins, leaning toward the man. “I know you don't want to think about this right now, but we need to do something. We need help. We need to rescue Tom and Matt.”

 

“He's probably already killed them.”

 

“No. I don't believe that. Edd was your warning.” Paul pauses. “Listen, Red Leader. I know you're hurting but the Leader I know would face the facts and still try! You might break in there to them both dead, you might break in and find only one dead, but wouldn't you rather try than risk having them sit there alive and thinking you abandoned them?”

 

“You love them.” Patryk says gently, squeezing the Norwegian mans shoulder. “And we need to help them.”

 

Both fall silent as they watch Tord, but Tord ignores them, too lost in his thoughts to pay them any mind. 

 

Is it possible? Could they possibly still be alive? Could they struggle to salvage their relationship, even though the loss of Edd would be a constant ache? Would they still love him? No. No, they wouldn't. He would tell them about Edd and they would hate him, blame him for the whole thing. 

 

But the whole thing was his fault. He would deserve it. 

 

He brings chaos and destruction wherever he goes, he should have known someone he loved would pay the price. It's his fault that Edd is dead- his fault that Tom and Matt are kidnapped and either dead or being tortured. It's all his fault. 

 

“Okay.” He finds himself saying, and both instantly set their gazes upon him. “I'm going after them.”

 

“So are we.”

 

He doesn't have the strength within him to argue. He knows they'll get hurt and that will be another thing to blame himself for, but he knows they'll argue and he can't seem to make his lips form any words of protest. So he grunts. 

 

Patryk immediately leaves to go grab Tord a change of clothes and turn on the shower, and once he's gone Tord stands and walks over to the kitchen cupboards. He approaches the only one that hasn't been ripped off the hinges or had a fist punched through it, and he grabs something Paul can't see. 

 

He approaches, then, and his arm shifts so he can press the object into Paul's hand; a hint for him to take it. Paul doesn't need to look down to know what it is. 

 

“Red Leader…” he begins, and Tord shakes his head. 

 

“If we get there…” He says, “And they're dead..” He blinks back tears, surprised he can even cry anymore. “I want you to shoot me.”

 

Paul recoils instantly, shaking his head. 

 

“No.” He says firmly. “I can't shoot you, I-”

 

“I can't live without them, Paul… I don't want to. I'm not asking you as your leader. I'm asking you as a friend.” He pushes the gun into Paul's hand again, and this time he reluctantly takes hold of it. “Please…”

 

Tord’s hand slips away and hangs by his side, and Paul looks him over. He feels sick; he can see the pain in his leader's eyes but he knows he can't do anything to help. The gun feels heavy in his hand. He wonders if Patryk will forgive him if he shoots Tord. 

 

He stuffs the gun into his pocket and both look over as Patryk returns to the room. 

 

“Did I miss something?” He asks, taking in their positions and the serious looks on their faces. 

 

“No.” Tord says. 

 

“Okay..” He says reluctantly. “The hot water is ready and there's a change of clothes for you on the counter. I.. threw in some extra things for you, just in case.” 

 

“Thank you.” Tord says genuinely, and Patryk relaxes slightly and smiles. 

 

“You go shower and get yourself cleaned up, and Paul and I will make lunch.”

 

\----------------

 

The room is nearly silent, all he can hear is the drip, drip, drip of the broken pipe in the ceiling, water falling to the floor in a constant rhythm. His gaze stays glued to the wooden door, and he wonders idly if it's oak wood. Near the top of the door is a small window, scarcely large enough to peek through, with steel bars sectioning it off. Between himself and the door is a steel cell door and a thin hallway, a little over two people wide. 

 

He watches the door, and he listens for any sign of rescue, but he hears nothing.

 

He doesn't know how long he sits there, rhythmically smacking his head against the wall in an attempt to stave off his exhaustion; it's not safe. Sleep is dangerous. He hears Matt before he sees him, small sniffling sobs escaping him as he's all but carried down the hallway. The footsteps stop in front of the wooden door, and he hears a deadbolt being undone before the door is pushed open, smacking against the wall behind it with the force. 

 

They approach his cell, and he watches warily from his position curled up in the far corner; after three days they had learned that punishing Matt was the ticket to making Tom stop fighting. They only had to make the threat, and Tom had instantly stopped resisting. They hurt Matt anyways -the long lash from a whip on his back was evidence enough of that- as a warning. He didn't need the warning. 

 

The cell door clicks open and they practically throw Matt into the room, and he falls to his hands and knees on the cold cellar floor. One of the guards snorts and laughs, and the other locks the cell back up. Both are gone moments later. 

 

As soon as Tom hears the deadbolt lock back into place he pitches forward and rapidly crawls across the small cell, gently pulling Matt into his arms. Matt sniffles and shakes, clinging to his boyfriend as he struggles to stifle his sobs. 

 

Eventually they find their way to the bed, the object really just a thin blanket laid over a piece of wood, with another thin blanket to cover up with, the entire thing mounted to the wall at waist height, chains leading from the wall to the far edge of the bed sustaining their weight. 

 

They sit against the wall, backs firmly pressed against it, and watch the door. Matt huddles closer to Tom, shaking hands fisting into the other mans torn blue hoodie. He sniffles and hangs his head, wishing with every fibre of his being that they weren’t trapped here.

 

“Do you think Tord and Edd are going to come for us?” He whispers, startling Tom; it’s the first word either of them has spoken in at least two days.    
  


Tom wants to say yes. He wants to say that they’ll come in, shoot all their captors and then sweep them into their arms. He wants to say that any minute now their boyfriends are going to kick down the wooden door leading to the cells they’re held in, key in a blood-coated fist, and let them out and take them home. He wants to tell Matt they’ll be safe, and can put this all behind them soon.    
  


But he can’t.

 

“I'm cold.” Matt whispers, sensing that Tom won't answer his other question. Tom instantly strips his sweater off and holds it out to Matt, leaving himself in nothing but a ratty t-shirt. “Tom you’ll freeze.” He protests, and Tom doesn't reply, only holding the sweater out expectantly. 

 

Matt takes it after a moment, and Tom nods in satisfaction. They're silent again while Matt tugs the hoodie on over his own. When he's done he speaks once more. 

 

“Are we going to be okay?”

 

Tom doesn't answer. 

 

\--------

 

“Tord,” Patryk asks gently, knocking on the bathroom door before Tord has the chance to get into the shower. Tord grunts in response. “Where is he buried? I would like to pay my respects… if that's okay.” He adds gently. 

 

It takes Tord a moment, but eventually he manages to reply. 

 

“He's in the back. You'll know when you see it.” 

 

“Okay. Thank you.”

 

\--------

 

“Where is he?” Paul asks, “that doesn't look like somebody is buried there.” 

 

“He wouldn't lie to us.” Patryk points out, and Paul nods his head. 

 

“I know.”

 

“Should we check?” 

 

Paul grimaces at the thought. He doesn't want to desecrate Edd’s makeshift grave by digging it back up, but he cannot for the life of him believe that someone is buried in the hole. The ground is too flat. Torn up, yes, but there's no mound. Nothing to suggest extra mass was laid in the hole. His hand finds the shovel sticking out of the grass beside the grave before he even makes the decision consciously and he sighs. 

 

\---------

 

“He's gone.” 

 

“What the hell does that mean!?” Patryk cries, instantly sick with dread at the idea of someone stealing Edd’s body. 

 

“It means someone took him!” Paul snaps back, clearly agitated. 

 

“Who would steal a body!?” Patryk cries shrilly, and Paul shrugs helplessly and begins hurriedly shovelling the dirt back into the empty grave. 

 

“What are you doing?”

 

“If Tord sees this,” Paul begins tersely. “He’ll break down. We can't let that happen.”

 

Patryk nods and immediately drops to his knees and begins using his hands to forcefully push some of the dirt back where it belongs. When they finish Paul stabs the spade into the ground where it had originally been, and simply stares down at the grave. 

 

It's only now that he takes notice of the makeshift tombstone; a rounded block of wood that had been knocked over, as it was laying face-down on the grass. Patryk notices it too, and he reaches a shaky hand out and grasps it. It takes him a moment but he lifts it, and it parts easily from the grass and dirt so he can lift it to his face. 

 

_ Here lies Edd  _

_ 1988-2016 _

_ Friend, lover, hero _

_ He will be dearly missed _

 

The writing is messy, like the hand writing the message was shaking the whole time, and Patryk feels his heart break for his leader all over again. 

 

“What do we do?” He whispers, the board falling from between his trembling fingers to drop back into the grass. “This is worse than Peru and we barely got him through that.”

 

Paul kneels next to him, one hand landing upon his shoulder while the other gently cups his cheek. His thumb smears dirt across Patryk’s face, and he smiles weakly.

 

“We’ll be there for him. We’ll help him. Once we get Tom and Matt back, they can help him too. We can get him through this.” 

 

Patryk sniffles and lurches up, throwing his arms firmly around Paul and nuzzling as close as he can. 

 

“Please be careful when we go after Stephan. If anything happened to you I don't know what I would do.” He breathes, and Paul holds him tighter, hands fisting into his hoodie. 

 

“You be careful as well please, my love.” He murmurs, and Patryk's only response is to nod. 

 

\---------------

 

“So, what's the plan?” Paul asks, watching carefully as Tord picks at his plate of food. 

 

He had said earlier he was too upset to eat, but Patryk had insisted, reasoning that he would need his strength to rescue Tom and Matt. Tord had reluctantly agreed, but so far had only eaten four small bites of his lunch. 

 

Patryk frowns unhappily, clearly worried for his leaders health, and he reaches across the table and gently grasps Tord’s hand. The mans face twists and tears visibly fill his eyes, but he doesn't pull his hand back; he doesn't want to hurt Patryk's feelings. 

 

But the feeling of a smooth warm hand gently holding his reminds him all too well of the warmth of Edd’s hand in his own, and he can feel his chest twisting and his throat is tightening, and he's struggling not to cry but he knows he's going to fail. All he can think about is Edd, all he dreams about is Edd, he needs Edd- god what had he done this is all his fault-!

 

He shakes his head and tries to take a breath, but it trembles and wavers and when he exhales it's the strangled sound of a suffering man, and Paul and Patryk lurch out of their chairs and toward him. He tries to shove away from the table; he needs to get out of here he can't let them see him like this- but he moves too fast and suddenly he's falling. 

 

Paul's arms catch him before he hits the ground, and he hears the mans voice gently speaking beside his ear. 

 

“Shh, it's okay Tord. We’re here. You can cry, we won't think any less of you.”

 

Patryk's hand gently grasps Tord’s once more and he loses it- he completely succumbs and he screams and sobs, letting his boys hold him close as he breaks down once again, his face buried in Paul's stomach, Patryk’s face pressed into Tord's back as he gently rubs his leaders shoulder. Both whisper gentle words to him, attempting to soothe him, and eventually he falls into a fitful sleep, tear tracks glistening on his cheeks. 

 

\-----------

 

“I'm sorry for last night.” Tord mumbles as he walks into the kitchen. 

 

Paul looks up from the blueprints on the table and takes in Tord's outfit -Edd's green hoodie, Tom’s checker print boxers, Matt’s purple bunny slippers- and he offers a small smile. 

 

“It's okay. If you want to talk about it we can, but if not then we can talk about this.” He gestures to the blueprint, and Tord arches an eyebrow and approaches to take a seat at the table. 

 

Patryk stands to grab him something to eat, and Paul remains quiet as he lets Tord study the blueprints. 

 

“Are these… from the base?” He asks slowly, surprise obvious in his voice. “That's where he is?” 

 

“Yes.” Paul nods, eyes shining triumphantly. “We know that base better than they do; we’re the ones that made the original blueprints. This will be easier than we thought.”

 

Patryk returns at that moment and places a plate in front of Tord, and Tord looks down at the slice of cold pizza, and then back up to his friend. After a moment he takes a bite of it, and Patryk visibly relaxes in his seat. 

 

“So you have a plan?”

 

“We have something of a plan.” Paul hedges. “But this will be very dangerous. We will all need to be at our full strength, so we have to wait-”

 

“No.” Tord says firmly, and both look up in surprise at the tone of authority in his voice; it was the first time they had heard it in a very long time. “If there's even a slight chance that Tom and Matt are alive down there, then they're waiting for me. We need to leave immediately.”

 

“But sir-” Patryk protests gently, and Tord stands and slams his fist down on the table all in one swift and simultaneous movement. 

 

“It wasn't a question, soldier!” 

 

Paul nods his head, and Patryk immediately agrees as well, both feeling pride that their Leader was back- at least a little bit. 

 

“Yes, sir!” Both parrot back, and Tord nods in satisfaction. 

 

“I have an arsenal beneath the house for just such an occasion. Suit up, take what you need; we leave at dawn.”

 

\------------

 

“I'm worried about Tord.” Paul admits reluctantly as he and Patryk scrounge through Tord's weapons, searching for something that wasn't broken or too large to possibly carry inconspicuously through an army base. 

 

“Me too.” Patryk agrees, but he doesn't say anything else and Paul turns to face him, concern the prevalent emotion upon his face. 

 

His hand reaches over and gently grasps Patryk's, and Patryk flinches as though he's been burned and pulls his hand back. 

 

“What's wrong?” Paul asks immediately, and Patryk shakes his head and turns away, searching through a different cabinet. “Patryk?” 

 

Patryk stops moving for a moment, and then his head hangs and Paul's heart breaks when a soft sob escapes his lover. He instantly rushes over and gathers Patryk into his arms, and Patryk shakes his head and hides his face in his hands. 

 

“Patryk, love, what's wrong?” He asks gently, voice hardly a whisper in the man's ear. 

 

Patryk whirls around in his arms, and before Paul realizes what's happening Patryk's arms are around him and he's pressing kisses to Paul's neck. His lips shake against Paul's throat, and his breath is warm, and Paul feels his heart twist with fear for the other man’s safety. 

 

“I love you.” Patryk whispers weakly, hands shaking as they grasp Paul's shirt, and Paul clutches him closer. “I don't want to lose you, Paul.”

 

“You won't.” He squeezes the other man tighter and his lips meet the side of Patryk's head gently. “Nothing will happen to us. We’ll be okay.”

 

“I….” Patryk hesitates for a moment, before shifting back slightly so his gaze can meet Paul's. “If we don't come back….” he trails off, gaze searching Paul's, and Paul understands. 

 

He smiles gently, in the most reassuring manner he can manage, and lifts his hand to cup Patryk's cheek. 

 

“I love you.” He mumbles, and then their lips are together. 

 

What starts as a gentle press of lips quickly escalates to more than that, and Paul gently pushes Patryk back against the wall, groaning into the kiss as Patryk's hips push forward. 

 

Patryk gasps gently, giggling despite himself as Paul pulls them away from the wall and they topple to the ground in a tangle of limbs. Paul wastes no time recapturing Patryk's lips and pinning him to the carpet, and Patryk eagerly accepts the embrace. 

 

\---------

 

Tord stands motionlessly in the doorway of what used to be the bedroom of himself and his lovers. He wonders idly if Tom and Matt will continue using this room, or if they'll be too haunted by the memory of Edd to even try stepping through the door. He feels the stinging burn of tears, but nothing comes out anymore. His chest feels tight and unpleasant, and he wishes -not for the first time- that it had been himself that died rather than Edd. 

 

His gaze slips to linger on the small nightstand next to the bed, fingers itching to open the drawer and grab Edd’s journal. He needs something of Edd's, he needs some reassurance that Edd had loved him-  _ loved _ because who could ever love someone like Tord when he had done nothing but brought pain into their lives. 

 

He takes a small step into the room, and then his movements jerk as he all but runs to the nightstand. Trembling hands pull open the drawer, and he grasps the journal and rushes back toward the door. He hesitates in the doorway. 

 

“I…” he mumbles to himself. 

 

He doesn't want to leave this room. He can smell his boyfriends everywhere and despite the crushing guilt he can feel the desperate need to be somewhere that had been theirs. Theirs, and theirs alone. 

 

Without consciously making a decision his feet carry him back to the bed, and he crawls into it once more. He snuggles up into the mountain of pillows and blankets, and then returns his attention to the journal. 

 

The journal is about half the size of a standard notebook, the cover a soft brown leather. The spine has a faded Coca Cola sticker on it, and the opening is carefully bound shut with a green ribbon. He smiles slightly, and unties the ribbon. 

 

The book opens easily, the paper a texture similar to parchment, and the very first page is covered in Edd's messy writing. 

 

_ Edd's journal!  _

_ DO NOT READ! _

_ But if you do, just  _

_ don't take my Cola _

_ stickers!! _

 

Tord snorts despite himself, a weak smile tugging at his lips. Of course the Cola stickers were his priority, not any secrets he may have in the book. 

 

He reads the first couple of pages, and then finds one that starts with his name. It makes him pause; he’d thought this was an old journal. 

 

_ Tord left today.  _

_ He said something about needing to make it in the big city. I think it was just because him and Tom had a fight a couple weeks ago… I tried helping them talk it out, but it didn't really work.  _

 

Tord immediately flips a few pages down, not liking the unpleasant tug his heart gives at the memory of driving away from his friends. 

 

_ I can't believe Eduardo! If he says one more time that Diet Coke is better than regular Cola I'm going to scream!! The nerve of some neighbours.  _

 

Tord snickers at that, but his laughter quickly fades; he remembers the look in Eduardo's eyes when he spoke about Jon. He knows he himself probably has the same look in his eyes when he talks about Edd, now. His chest tightens again, and he rapidly flicks a few more pages into the book. It's only then that he notices a small white corner of something is protruding from the pages near the back of the book. He flips to the page, and a picture falls out of the book. 

 

He grasps it, and his chest twists. It's a picture they had all taken together when they went away to the resort. Before everything was ruined. His hand is shaking as he lifts the picture closer to his face and presses a gentle kiss to it, struggling to push down the surge of emotions within him. 

 

He opens his eyes, not having realized he had shut them, and his gaze focuses on a small paragraph on the same page the photo had come from. 

 

_ To whichever one of you is reading this, I love you.  _

 

_ If you're Matt, turn the page.  _

_ Tom, skip the next couple of pages until the corner is coloured blue.  _

_ And Tord, if it's you then skip to the page with the Cola sticker on it.  _

 

He swallows thickly, hands shaking, and he does as he’s told by the book. He flicks the pages rapidly past, not reading even a letter of what had been said to the other two, until he comes to the page that has a large sticker of Cola in the upper right corner. He takes a deep breath to steady himself, and then let's himself read the pages Edd had written for him. 

 

_ Tord, _

 

_ I'm writing this so that… if anything happens to me we both know I tried to leave nothing unsaid. Stephan was here this morning, and you're asleep next to me right now. It's hard to write by the flashlight of a phone, but I don't want to wake you.  _

 

_ If you're reading this, I'm dead. Right? If I wasn't dead, you wouldn't need to read this because I could have just told you all of this myself.  _

 

_ I don't blame you.  _

 

_ I know something must have gone wrong with Stephan, and I know you're going to blame yourself. But I don't blame you. You didn't mean for this to happen, and I know you love me. I know you would do anything to protect me.  _

 

_ You're a good man, Tord. A great man. And I trust you wholeheartedly with Tom and Matt. Please, don't blame yourself and isolate yourself from them. They'll need you. The three of you can get through this together.  _

 

_ The time the four of us spent together was the best time of my life, and I'm so glad you decided to come home. Please don't ever regret that decision. Without you, we wouldn't be who we are.  _

 

_ I love you so much Tord.  _

 

_ I always will.  _

 

Tord closes the book, hands trembling, and he sets it on the bed in front of him, eyes watering. He inhales, and he feels as though his heart is clenching painfully in his chest. His eyes close, as he allows Edd's words to wash over him. 

 

_ I love you so much Tord. I always will. _

 

His breath hitches, and his hands clench into fists where they rest on his knees. He bites his lip, and forces himself to think of the words again. 

 

_ I love you so much Tord. I always will.  _

 

He can practically hear Edd whispering the words in his ear, and he lets out a choked noise. 

 

“God, I love you too.” He breathes. 

 

\------------

 

Tord sits in silence at the dining room table, waiting patiently for Paul and Patryk to return to him and say they're ready to go. He's only downstairs for a few minutes when they return, laden with guns, cheeks stained with tears. 

 

“Red Leader.” Both greet respectfully, and Tord stands, eyes remaining shut, head lowered toward the floor. 

 

“This is a rescue mission.” He says, voice strong. “We’re getting Tom and Matt out of there.” His eyes open now and meet their gazes, and they're blazing with barely concealed anger. “I don't care whose throats we have to tear out to get them out.” 

 

“Yes sir!” Both parrot, saluting him. 

 

Tord turns his back on them and briskly makes his way to the front door, yanking it open and staring toward the sunset. 

 

“Load up the car. I have something I need to do.”

 

\-------------

 

“Can you get that babe?” Mark calls from the kitchen when he hears the doorbell ring. “I'm elbow deep in a turkey!”

 

Eduardo snorts, an amused smirk tugging at his lips as he stands and makes his way to the door. He opens it, and the smirk immediately falls off his face. 

 

“You.”

 

“I just wanted to say something before I die.” Tord says, and Eduardo’s face twists in confusion. 

 

“Die?”

 

“Someone from my past has taken Tom and Matt. I'll likely die trying to get them back.” 

 

Eduardo folds his arms over his chest and leans against the doorway, raising an eyebrow. 

 

“What do you want to say?”

 

Tord's defenses lower, and he sighs softly. 

 

“That I'm sorry.” Eduardo snorts, but lets him continue nonetheless. “I am. I know the bad blood between us cannot be cleared since I caused the death of someone very dear to you…” he pauses briefly when Eduardo purses his lips. “But I wanted to tell you before I die that I am sincerely sorry. I never meant for that innocent man to be killed by my carelessness. I know apologies can't bring him back, but I wanted to tell you anyways.” 

 

Eduardo makes no sign of intending to respond, so Tord turns and begins walking back down the path to the sidewalk. 

 

Eduardo watches in silence, wondering if he should bother replying. That son of a bitch killed Jon, but he could swear to god sincerity was oozing out of him like jello through a play-dough mold. He tilts his head, watching the man walk. Perhaps Tord felt the need to apologize again since he knew Eduardo's pain now that Edd is gone. He grimaces. Edd. 

 

Always the stubborn, ‘why can't we be friends’ type. He hates to admit it, but he is going to miss him. 

 

But none of that means Eduardo should forgive Tord, right? He sighs, and starts off down the path after him, catching up easily. Tord stiffens in alarm when he feels a hand placed on his shoulder, but when he turns Eduardo has a sorrowful expression upon his face. 

 

“I forgive you.” He says gruffly, and before Tord can even begin to process the words he turns and walks back up the path, disappearing into the house once more. 

 

\----------

 

Tom shivers and nuzzles closer to Matt, holding the man protectively as he whimpers and sniffles sadly. 

 

“We’ve been left here haven't we? They're not coming for us at all!” 

 

Tom shakes his head and holds him tighter. 

 

“They'll come. They just need time. This guy has an army.” He whispers softly, pressing a kiss to Matt’s forehead gently. “They'll come get us soon. I promise.” 

 

\-----------

 

“That,” Tord begins, pointing out the tip of a mountain that they all know to harbour an entrance to the Red Army base, “is probably the easiest point of entrance. It'll most likely have fewer guards.”

 

“This is going to be more dangerous than other rescue missions we’ve pulled; there's only three of us and we haven't had any time to stake them out.” Paul says, and Tord shakes his head. 

 

“It's going to be a trap anyways. The only thing we don't know is how far we can get before he reveals it's a trap.” 

 

“A trap?” Patryk asks worriedly, and Tord nods. 

 

“He knows we’ll be coming. He always knows.”

 

Tord stands and brushes the snow off his jacket, turning and rushing down the hill to the path they had made when the mountain entrance was being crafted. The path would lead them to the entrance within the hour, but they would need to get there unseen. 

 

“Come on. We’ve got a long way to go.”

 

\------------

 

“It's quiet.” Paul mutters, eyes narrowed suspiciously as they creep up the final crest of the mountain path, gaze fixing upon the entrance. There’s no guards. 

 

“He's just going to let us walk right in.” Tord mutters. 

 

“We shouldn't take the bait-” Patryk breaks off when Tord rushes up to the door, kicking it open with his gun ready. 

 

There's nobody behind the doors. 

 

Both rush up to him and give him disapproving looks but they hold their tongues and remain silent, weapons held at the ready as he briskly steps in, the two men covering him. 

 

They creep down the hallway, the ice chilling them to the bone, but the hallway doesn't last long and soon enough ice turns to stone. Torches line the hallways to keep them illuminated, and Tord snorts. 

 

“I didn't know this was the Middle Ages.” Tord mutters sarcastically, and despite the situation his boys both snicker. 

 

Stone eventually turns to carpet, and then stairs are in sight. They slip down them quickly and stealthily, and when they reach the bottom of the stairs to their immense surprise there's a guard waiting, his back to them. 

 

“Is he hostile?” Patryk whispers, and the man whirls and brandishes his weapon, immediately firing off an arrow that Paul barely manages to dart away from. 

 

The second arrow slices Tord's arm and the man grimaces, reaching to the sheath on his hip, and he pulls out his favourite murder-knife. He rushes down the last few stairs and the man stumbles a step away, discarding the bow for a gun, but before he can pull the trigger Tord plunges his dagger into the man's throat. 

 

He stiffens, gurgling noises of pain escaping him, and he drops to the ground in a limp heap when Tord tanks the knife away. 

 

“Yes.” He says, turning to face Patryk. “He's hostile.”

 

Patryk looks away sheepishly. 

 

“Sorry, boss.”

 

Tord shakes his head. 

 

“It wasn't you. He knew we were there the whole time. Stephan is testing us.” He looks around the small room, eventually pointing at one of the doors across from them, one of the few metal doors in the room. “That one leads to the basement.”

 

“That one also requires identification to get through. Even if the codes are the same, that's too obvious.” Paul points out, and Tord nods. 

 

“This way, then.” He makes his way toward one of the wooden doors and yanks it open. “I guess we’re taking the long way.”

 

\-------------

 

“Where is everyone?” Patryk whispers. “For a trap this isn't much of a… well… trap.”

 

“I agree. Something is wrong.”

 

Tord nods, turning to face them. 

 

“Do you want to turn back and take a different route?” He offers gently, but the question is answered for them when they hear footsteps rapidly approaching. 

 

All three get to their feet and draw their weapons, and Tord bares his teeth in a scowl as a group of at least thirty soldiers rounds the corner and braces themselves. 

 

“It's game time.” He hisses, and he takes off into the throng of people, leaving Paul and Patryk no choice but to follow. 

 

\---------

 

Tord spits the blood out of his mouth as the last man falls, his heart remaining inside Tord's hand. Tord looks at it curiously, and then turns to look at his boys. Paul released the limp body in his hands to fall to the ground, and Patryk gingerly discards the severed head in his hands. He grimaces. 

 

“Are you okay?” He calls to them, and both nod their heads. 

 

“A little banged up, but otherwise okay.” Paul calls back, and Patryk nods. 

 

“Maybe a lot banged up.” He says, grimacing at the gash upon his shoulder. He shrugs. “All in a days work.”

 

“I'm sorry.” Tord says honesty, and both immediately wave their hands dismissively. 

 

“Don't be. You didn't force us to come. We knew the risk. Besides, we’re all okay.” 

  
  



	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this took so long, but I hope it was worth the wait! Please let me know what you think by commenting, or sending me a message on tumblr! My url is eddsworldshippinghell
> 
> Also I apologize if the spacing gets a little weird toward the end, I'm having issues with google docs apparently.

“This is a substandard trap.” Paul mutters as they all creep down the hall, guns at the ready. Patryk makes a half-hearted noise of agreement, but Tord shakes his head. 

 

“No,” He mumbles. “He's planning something. He's fucking with us.”

 

“Do you think Tom and Matt are okay?” Patryk asks gently, and Tord grits his teeth and squeezes his gun tighter almost subconsciously. 

 

“They'd better be.” 

 

As they creep through the darkened hallways his mind wanders, and he wonders again what his boyfriends will say when he sees them. When Edd isn't with them. He grimaces, chest aching, but he determinedly pushes his anguish to the back of his mind so he can focus on getting Tom and Matt back; that's the important thing. He knows if Edd was here he’d want nothing more than to have them back in his arms, and Tord shares the sentiment. 

 

If they want to touch him, that is. 

 

His chest twists. 

 

Will they blame him? It would be fair; he blames himself. 

 

He stops suddenly, and his partners stop within the same second, poised ready for attack in case their leader has spotted or heard something that they have not. 

 

“Down this hall,” He begins, and if they notice the tremor in his voice they don't react. He appreciates it. “We’re going to come to a door. That door will open into a small hallway, which if you recall is one of the hallways that has holes in the ceiling for easier ambush.”

 

“You think an ambush will be waiting?” Paul asks, and Tord hesitates. 

 

“I want to separate.” He says, and both immediately leap to protest. He lifts his hand to signal he wasn't done, and they reluctantly fall silent. “A little back up this hall is a door that'll take you up a staircase and right to the hallway that's overtop that room.” 

 

“You want us to go and kill anyone waiting to kill us.” Paul guesses, and Tord nods his head. 

 

“I'll continue through there and into the dungeon. You guys can come down through the ceiling and follow when you're done.”

 

Paul grimaces, clearly unhappy with the idea of splitting up, but eventually he nods. 

 

“Okay.” He turns back toward the door, and Patryk reluctantly follows. 

 

As soon as they start walking away, Tord feels sick and regrets his choice; he can't help them stay alive if they separate. 

 

“Hey-” He begins, faltering slightly, and Patryk turns to smile over his shoulder. 

 

“We’ll see you soon, Red Leader.” He says softly, and then they disappear around the corner. 

 

\----------

 

Tord hesitates outside the door to the dungeons, unsure what is waiting for him inside. Paul and Patryk still had yet to reunite with him, and to say he's worried would be an understatement. 

 

His hand reaches slowly toward the doorknob, other hand holding his weapon at the ready in case of an ambush. He can’t wait any longer; every second he waits is another moment that Tom or Matt could be killed. Steeling himself he takes a deep breath, twists the knob, and shoves the door open. The hallway is empty.

 

“Definitely a trap.” He mutters, slowly creeping forward and closing the door behind himself.

 

“Did you hear that?” A voice asks timidly down the hall, and Tord’s heart leaps into his throat.

 

“Shh.” Comes a second voice, and he breaks into a sprint.

 

It’s stupid and unsafe, and it immediately gives his position away to any potential threats, but when he hears their voices he doesn’t care. He needs to see them right away.

 

“Tom!” He cries raggedly, “Matt!” He yanks the deadbolt aside and throws the door leading to their cell open and they’re immediately scrambling to their feet. 

 

He crashes painfully into the bars, arms reaching desperately through the openings, and tears are welling in his eyes before they even touch him. They both crash into the bars and their arms fling through the bars, clutching at his hoodie, pleased sobs escaping them.

 

“Oh god- Tord I’m so happy to see you.” Matt blubbers, trembling lips pressing shaky kisses to Tord’s cheek through the bars, and Tord feels dizzy with relief.

 

Oh god, they’re alive. They’re here. They’re okay. He made it in time, and they love him. For the first time in days, Tord feels happy for a moment.

 

And then the moment ends.

 

“Hey, where’s Edd?” It’s Tom that asks, and Tord goes rigid. 

 

“Oh- Uh-” He withdraws when he feels his hands shaking, and he feels dizzy as he steps back. “I- We should get you guys out of there!” 

 

He forces a laugh and whirls around, briskly walking away to search for the keys to the cell. Tom and Matt follow along slowly as far as their cell stretches, and when he turns around to ask them if they have an idea he feels as if his heart has been ripped out anew. 

 

“Tord..” Matt says weakly, and he can see in their eyes that they know the answer to what Matt is about to ask. “Where is Edd?”

 

“I- I-” He stutters. He takes a step toward them, legs shaking, and he manages another step before his body refuses to move forward any further. His hands come up and he pushes his fists into his face, stifling a sob, and his shoulders shake when he takes a breath. “I-” He tries again, but he can’t make himself say it. 

 

“Tord?” Tom asks gently, and Tord knows this time its concern for him and not Edd. The thought makes him feel even sicker. 

 

“Please don’t make me say it.” He breathes shakily. “I- I can’t.”

 

He hears Matt’s horrified gasp and his legs give out, sending him to his knees. He hears feet running across the cold stone floor, and then Matt is crouching as close to Tord as he can. 

 

“Tell me it’s not true.” He begs, and a sob escapes Tord.

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

“No.” Matt breathes, “No! You’re wrong!” But he knows Tord isn’t lying; he can see the utter anguish upon the Norwegian’s face. “Tom-” He turns, and Tom is frozen.

 

He can’t bring himself to move, his heart feels as though it’s been violently ripped from his chest and his stomach is in knots. A split second later, he’s falling. Matt is the only thing that stops him from hitting the ground, and he’s cradled to the redheads chest as he weeps. Tom blinks, waiting for tears.

 

But they don’t come. He just feels numb. 

 

He wants to blame Tord. Wants to scream and yell, and tell Tord that it’s all his fault. But he doesn’t, because he knows deep down that it isn’t. He knows that Tord loved Edd and would’ve done anything in his power to save him. And he knows Tord needs them right now.

 

He sits up, gaze locking on Tord.

 

“Get the keys.” He says, and Tord looks up for the first time since he had fallen, eyes red rimmed from crying. “They’re usually hung on the other side of the deadbolted door.”

 

Tord holds his gaze for a moment longer before weakly getting to his feet and approaching the door. He steps through it once more and sure enough the keys are hanging where Tom had said. He grabs them, and within moments the cell is unlocked.

 

He steps back, and the keys fall to the floor.

 

“I understand if you hate me.” He says, voice barely a whisper. “I’d hate me too-” He breaks off when Tom firmly embraces him, arms winding tightly around Tord and pulling the Norwegian firmly against his body. 

 

“It’s not your fault.” He says, and Tord goes rigid in his arms once more. “You did everything you could.”

 

“I-” He falters, more tears welling in his eyes, “I should have done more!” 

 

“It isn’t your fault.” Matt whispers from behind him, and Tord has to struggle against sobs. “We don’t blame you.”

 

Tord starts sobbing. He starts and he can’t stop, chest heaving as Matt’s arms envelope him as well, and he trembles in their arms.

 

“It’s my fault!” He wails, “It’s my fault Stephan came after you all in the first place- it’s my fault Edd is dead!”

 

“Shh, Tord, no it’s not. You loved him.”

 

“The only thing you’re guilty of is loving Edd. This is just a horrible accident.”

 

Tord tries to choke back a sob but ultimately fails, and Matt can't contain himself anymore, pushing his face into Tord’s back as sobs wrack his thin frame.

 

\-----------

 

“Did you come alone?” Tom asks softly as they creep down the hallway, one of his hands gripping the back of Tords hoodie, the other holding Matt’s hand. 

 

“No, I had Paul and Patryk with me.” He admits. “They insisted they must come and help me rescue the two of you.”

 

“So.. Where are they?” Matt whispers, and Tord feels his stomach twist because he has no clue where his friends are. 

 

“I don't know.” He admits. 

 

The two behind him share a worried glance. 

 

“What's the plan for getting out of here?” Tom asks after an uncomfortable few minutes of silence. 

 

“I don't have one.” He sighs softly. “I.. honestly thought by the time I found you, you two would be..” He trails off, but the two of them understand. 

 

Dead. 

 

“Oh.” Matt whispers. 

 

“What has he been doing to you?” Tord asks, and the two of them share a look once more. 

 

“We’ll tell you when we’re home, okay?” Tom offers. “Here isn't the best place to talk about it.”

 

Tord glances over his shoulder at them, meeting each of their gazes for a moment, before he nods his head in acceptance of their words. 

 

“Okay.” He says. “Home.”

 

He can't deny the relief he feels at the word. The relief he feels that they don't hate him, and they still want him to come home with them. To be with them. He's still theirs. His heart aches at the thought, desperately missing Edd. 

 

He shakes his head, gun lifting when he hears footsteps. Tom and Matt immediately shrink behind their boyfriend and he growls protectively. The person that rounds the corner is Patryk, cheeks stained with tears as he frantically runs toward Tord. 

 

“Tord!” He whispers hoarsely, and Tord drops his weapon and immediately takes off toward him, sweater pulling free of Tom’s hand. Their bodies crash together only a few feet from Tom and Matt, and Patryk clings to him while he struggles to control his breathing. 

 

Tom and Matt quickly shuffle over, Tom’s hand reclaiming its spot on Tord’s hoodie, and Tord gently pats his soldiers back. 

 

“What's wrong?” He asks, and Patryk stifles another noise of anguish. 

 

“They got Paul.” 

 

\-------

 

“I don't know what you want me to do, Patryk-”

 

“If we leave him here he’ll be killed!”

 

“If I take them up there so will they!” He cries, gesturing frantically to his two boyfriends. His hands are trembling and he's /petrified/ of losing one of his best friends, petrified of putting Tom and Matt at risk again. 

 

Maybe Tom could fight, but Matt was a lover, not a fighter, and Tord /knows/ Tom will be more focused on keeping Matt safe than the task at hand. 

 

“Paul is your friend.” He insists, and Tord’s hands lift and fist into his hair, tugging as he lets out a strangled noise. 

 

“I /know/ Patryk, but think about what you're asking me to do! The whole reason we came here in the first place was to get these two back home. I can't jeopardize that. I can't risk their safety. I already lost Edd, I can't lose them. You're asking me to risk everything I have and I-”

 

Patryk falters and looks away. 

 

“We risked everything to help you.” He whispers. 

 

Tord's chest twists. 

 

\--------

 

“I didn't want you guys to see me like this,” Tord whispers as Tom and Matt follow along behind them. “If I had my way, you wouldn't.” 

 

Before they can question him he slips through a door, and they hear a crack and the sound of a limp body hitting the floor. 

 

“It's safe.” He calls softly, and they timidly creep through the door, Patryk bringing up the rear, all three of them determinedly avoiding looking at the dead man on the floor. 

 

The group is silent, all refusing to make conversation in case Tord needs to hear someone coming up to them. The walk is mostly uninterrupted again, which leaves Tord feeling uneasy. Eventually he opens a door housing approximately 10 guards in it, including one standing right in front of him, with his back to the door. He jumps onto the taller man's back and wraps his arm around his throat, kicking his leg out to kick the gun from the man's hand. The man's fingers claw at his arm, and Tord shifts and snaps the man's neck in an instantaneous movement. When the body falls he goes with it, finally catching the attention of the other guards. 

 

He grabs the gun and fires, taking three down. He grimaces as the others come running, screaming to each other to disarm him and then take the hostages back. He sees red. 

 

He crouches, body tensed, and he leaps up, tackling one to the floor. He quickly puts a bullet through his head, screaming when he feels the flesh of his arm ripping. He growls, and reaches into the dead man's utility belt, tearing a knife free and whirling, stabbing it into the leg of the man closest. The man shrieks, subconsciously bending over, and Tord rips the blade free and stabs it up through the man's jaw, killing him with little more than a choked gurgle from the man. 

 

The other man grabs Tord from behind, lifting him off the floor, and Tord power drives his elbow back into the man's stomach. The force of impact earns a choked cry, stomach rupturing from the impact, and Tord is dropped unceremoniously to the ground as the man keels over. 

 

He's quick to shoot the remaining guards between the eyes, chest heaving as the gun falls from between trembling fingers, pose imposing and threatening as he glowers down at the man slowly bleeding to death at his feet. 

 

“Hvor er han?” He snarls, and the man flinches away. 

 

“Jeg vet ikke! Jeg er bare en soldat!” 

 

Tord bares his teeth in a grimace and lifts his foot, slamming it down on the man's throat, muffling his choked shriek. He then turns and faces his boyfriends, regret seeping into his brain at the looks of fear upon their faces. 

 

“Tom- Matt-” He begins, breaking off when both rush forward and throw their arms around him. 

 

“We thought you were a goner.” Matt mumbles. 

 

\---------

 

They creep through the halls for what feels like hours -and very well might be- before coming upon a room with guards once more. This one is different than the last, however, as they can hear screaming voices through the door. 

 

“Go to hell!” A familiar voice shrieks, and without a beat of hesitation Patryk is tearing forward. 

 

Before Tord can manage to stop him the door is kicked down, and he has no choice but to fight. The room contains 4 heavily armed guards, and Paul is strapped to a table in the middle of the room, blood welling on his chest from his wounds. 

 

The guards start toward them and Tord runs forward, catching a man's arm as he raises his gun. He jerks it down as the trigger is pulled, bullets firing harmlessly into the ground, and his fist flies forward into the man's face. The man snarls and flings his fist forward, and Tord catches it and twists it behind the man's back, kicking his leg out and sending him to his knees. The man screams, and the noise is choked off when Tord snaps his neck. 

 

He goes rigid when he hears more gunfire and whirls, but the remaining guards drop limply to the ground revealing an unharmed Patryk holding the weapon that had fired. They maintain eye contact for a fraction of a second, and then Patryk is running frantically toward Paul. Tord takes a step toward him, but falters when he hears a grinding noise. He turns his head, and as he does a warning light on the wall begins flashing, bathing the room in red light as metal barriers begin lowering from the ceiling. 

 

Panic clutches him and he glances to Tom and Matt, and then to Paul- he can't save them all, if they're trapped in here they're dead. He barely stops himself from puking and instead shrieks an order. 

 

“Run!”

 

The sheer terror in his voice is enough to drive Matt and Tom toward the exit, and Tord takes off to Paul's side and starts tugging aggressively to free his friend, fingers clawing at the metal bindings. 

 

“Patryk!” He says frantically, shooting a glance toward his boyfriends. “Patryk hurry!”

 

“Tord!” Comes a frantic shriek, and his heart plummets into his stomach when he sees the doors have nearly closed. 

 

He glances back as one of Paul's wrists is freed, and he loops his fingers through and leaps up so his feet are braced on the side of the table and pulls with all of his might. The metal snaps and he flies to the floor. 

 

“Go! Go go!” He roars as he pulls himself off the floor and tears across the room. 

 

His fingers close around the base of the rapidly descending door and for once he doesn't concern himself with keeping his secret, and instead concentrates on lifting the door. 

 

“Go- go go-” He commands through gritted teeth, and Patryk obediently pushes Paul through the small gap and rolls under right after. 

 

Tord groans in pain, fingers slipping, and he screeches in pain when a bullet tears through his flesh. The pain makes his fingers release, and the door plummets to the ground, sealing himself from his boyfriends. 

 

He can hear Tom and Matt shrieking his name frantically, but he trusts Patryk and Paul to take care of them and instead turns to see who had shot him. He growls at the guard in the opposite doorway, and he can hear other ones rushing toward them. 

 

\---------

 

“Come on.” Patryk orders, helping Paul stay on his feet as he rapidly begins making his way away from the room. Tom and Matt don't budge, and he turns to flower at them. “/Come on/.” He snarls. 

 

“We can't leave without him!” Matt cries, and Paul shakes his head. 

 

“Tord will be fine. We have to go, or we’ll be killed and all of this will be for naught. We’ll meet up with him again.”

 

The two share a look and then nod, immediately scurrying after true soldiers and hoping to god they're right.

 

\--------

 

“Hei, gamle venner. Jeg er sikker på at du husker meg, så du vet at samarbeidet er nøkkelen til din overlevelse.” Tord says coldly into the microphone, voice echoing through the entire base. “Manglende å fortelle meg hva jeg vil, vil resultere i din død. Jeg vil ha Stephan. Du vil enten overgi ham til meg, eller du vil dø alle.”

 

“Are you sure this is a good idea?” Matt asks nervously, peeking for what must be the hundredth time out of the window of the guard tower they found themselves in. 

 

“I want him to pay.” Tord growls, and Tom nods in agreement. 

 

“We’re not going the noble route. We have to make Stephan pay for what he did.”

 

“I want revenge as much as the next guy, but it'll be a little hard to get it if we’re dead!” Matt defends. “We don't even know where Paul and Patryk are!”

 

“They'll be coming now.” Tord replies. “If they're still alive they'll know where we are and they'll come.”

 

“And if they don't?” Tom asks, and the Norwegian grits his teeth. 

 

“We’ll cross that bridge when we come to it.”

 

\---------

 

In retrospect, Tord would acknowledge that perhaps he should have just taken his boyfriends to safety before pursuing Stephan; he had never wanted them to see this side of him- the side of him that murders whoever stands in his way. 

 

He shakes his head. That's not who he is. Stephan had killed Edd, and he was going to get even. This is all self defence, he tells himself, we don't murder innocents. If anyone surrenders they can leave. 

 

He takes a deep breath, glances behind him to make sure that Tom and Matt are still there, and then stands to leap over the wall. 

 

“I heard you're looking for me.” A voice coos sweetly, and before Tord can react there's a knife against his throat. 

 

He can barely hear Tom and Matt shrieking over the laughter in his ear, and he curses and spits and struggles to no avail. Stephan chuckles lowly in his throat and forces Tord to walk forward, and the Norwegian can feel beads of blood welling up at the pressure upon his throat, leaving him no choice but to cooperate; without him alive, Tom and Matt are alone. 

 

“You know,” He begins as his men walk over and attach chains to Tord’s wrists. He pushes him to his knees and the chains are pulled behind his back and attached to his ankles, leaving him immobile. A glance to the side shows Tom and Matt in the same situation. 

 

“If you had just surrendered, I would have let them live.” He strolls away and strokes his finger down Matt’s jaw. “If you hadn't been such a pain in my fucking neck, I wouldn't have had to snap Edd’s.” 

 

Tord goes rigid and a hushed noise of anguish escapes Matt, and Stephan’s delighted laughter rings through the clearing. He returns to Tord, stopping in front of him and smirking. 

 

“It was so easy, too. Like.. snapping a popsicle in half.” He leans down and tilts his head, tone as if he was talking to a toddler. “It's amazing how easily you can snap someone's neck. Just a little-” He trails off as his hand repeats the motion he had used to snap Edd’s, and he practically roars with laughter at the look on Tord’s face. “Snap.” He coos. “And there he goes.”

 

Tord practically shrieks and rears up, one hand managing to rip free, and he slams it full force into Stephan’s face. The man stumbles back, and Tord’s hand flies to the remaining chains binding him, tearing them apart and getting to his feet. By this time Stephan has recovered from the shock and is laughing again. 

 

“Do you remember it, Tord?” He taunts. “The sound he made when I snapped his neck? The way he hit the ground? The way he used his last words to say he loves you?”

 

“Shut up!” He shrieks, lunging at the other man.

 

Rage and grief blinds him as the feeling of overwhelming guilt resurfaces, and he throws his fists into Stephan’s face as fast as he can. Stephan only laughs beneath him, laughing harder at Tord’s sob of misery. 

 

“It could have been easy.” He growls, and in his grief stricken state Tord doesn't react fast enough to avoid Stephan’s hand. It grasps his throat, and in a swift movement Tord is thrown to the floor, Stephan's boot pressing down on the back of his neck. “But now that you've really pissed me off, I'm going to make you watch them die before I kill you.” 

 

Tord goes rigid,and Stephan lifts his boot. Before he can react, the guards swarm him and pull him off the ground, holding him tightly with no hope of tearing free. Stephan smirks, and makes his way over to Tord’s boyfriends. Matt is softly weeping to himself, and tear streaks are evident on Tom’s cheeks as he tries to lean himself against Matt to comfort the redhead. 

 

“Now.. which one of you should I kill?” He asks himself, smirking cruelly down at them. The men carry Tord over to them, coming to a stop next to Tom, and Stephan looks toward him. “Who do you think?” 

 

“Me!” He tries frantically. “Kill me- please don't hurt them!”

 

Stephan snorts and makes a harsh buzzing noise in the back of his throat, and then pretends to ponder to himself. 

 

“Me- kill me just- don't hurt him!” Tom tries when Stephan’s hand reaches toward Matt. “Please!”

 

Stephan hesitates and draws his hand back. Matt squeaks and pushes closer to Tom, and Tord screams and struggles in his hold. 

 

“Hmmmmm…. no.” 

 

In a swift movement that neither of them properly register, Stephan swoops and grabs Matt's chains, tearing him away from Tom and over toward a large man standing by with a gun in his hands. 

 

Tord goes white. 

 

"No!" Tord’s voice is a shrill screech, blood running cold as he drags Matt away from them.    
  
Tears are welling in Matt's eyes, face white with fear, and Tom is screaming bloody murder next to Tord.    
  
"Matt no!" Tord wails, panic clutching his chest, heart twisting. "No- no please- Stephan please I can't lose him too- I'll do anything don't hurt him!"    
  
Tears flow in torrents down his cheeks and his throat throbs in pain, and Matt is trying to smile at his boyfriends, and Tom is writhing and spitting, toppled over onto his side and flailing his arms, kicking his legs out in a futile struggle to get free.    
  
"Matt!" He roars in protest, and Matt's eyes slip shut.    
  
"I love you both." He says, and the resignation in his tone is enough to make Tord retch, entire body heaving forward as it tries to expel the nonexistent contents of his stomach.


End file.
